Voyages of the Asimov
by Cap'n Ariel
Summary: N'ka, James and Trevor have been assigned to the alien artifact and will be able to enjoy the special cuisine available on the habitat module. Just HOW special? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Viacom, the parent company of Paramount Pictures, has the rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ on film and CBS Television Studios, you guessed it, has rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ television. Go figure. I, Cap'n Ariel, do not own any rights to _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ , but I do ask people ask my permission to copy my fan-fiction.

 _Captain's Log: Stardate 8890876.1, Captain Amanda McCoy, reporting: we have arrived at Starbase 506 to take on supplies as the U.S.S._ Asimov _prepares to complete a series of in-depth scientific studies of recently discovered planetary systems. We will also be putting off and taking on personnel. One crew member in particular who will be leaving us is Lieutenant Commander Noah Peterson, our old chief science officer and his wife, Lieutenant Patricia Peterson, who was our ship's counselor. Given that the_ Asimov _**is**_ _a science vessel, Commander Peterson's replacement is of the utmost importance. Commodore Ray Stevens has arranged a meeting with me and my first officer to go over our mission details, McCoy out._

Captain Amanda McCoy and her first officer, Commander Trevor Stevens, walked the hallways of the starbase toward the commodore's office. As always, Stevens felt the curious stares at his commanding officer's unusual looks that combined faint Klingon cranial ridges, pointed Vulcan ears, upswept eyebrows, reddish dark blond hair and striking blue eyes. No one seemed to notice his non-descript human features of brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

"So, Captain, has my father said anything to you about the new science officer?" asked Trevor.

"No," said Amanda, looking puzzled, "and that is rather unusual for the commodore."

"I'll say," Trevor chuckled, "he's usually _much_ more forthcoming. It must be _very_ important for him to keep quiet about it. He's got something up his sleeve, I can promise you that."

Amanda snickered softly, "Once again, I'm thankful for your knowledge of the commodore's special way of thinking."

"He _is_ my father after all," he smiled.

The two reached Commodore Ray Steven's office and were quickly escorted inside by an aide.

Amanda and Trevor smartly saluted the commodore who returned the salutes, and after dismissing the aide, he warmly embraced each of them.

"Good to see you, Amanda, Son!" Ray nodded to each of them.

"Ever aware of protocol, aren't you, Dad?" Trevor winked.

"Whatever do you mean?!" Ray said in mock protest.

"You addressed Amanda before _me_ , your own son!" said Trevor, eyes twinkling.

"Well, she _does_ outrank you, my Boy, and with all due respect," Ray smiled at Amanda, "she is older than you _and_ a lady!"

With this, Amanda threw back her head and laughed heartily, "Since _when_!?"

"Yeah, Dad, _you_ haven't seen her around other Klingons, downright scary!" said Trevor in mock horror, "She's no lady, she's my captain!"

"Yes, but I _still_ can't seem to get past your Vulcan ears, Amanda," said Ray, shaking his head.

"Like my human great-grandpaw always told me," said Amanda, smiling, "'Mandy, honey, I love you, you little _mutt_!'"

"Yes, but wasn't his best friend a 'mutt,' too?" asked Ray, smiling back.

"I think that's one reason the old man was so fond of me. But enough about old times," Amanda said briskly, " _I_ still need a new science officer."

"So, there _is_ some Vulcan logic under that Klingon hot-bloodedness," Ray said approvingly, rubbing his hands together, "So you know you will be sent to study recently contacted planetary systems possessing warp technology. Now, my son is the best in the linguistics business, but only in verbal and written communication."

"Thanks, Dad," Trevor rolled his eyes, "I'm only human. It's not like I'm a mind reader."

"An officer has recently become available who I believe would be an excellent addition to your team, not only as a science officer, but also is uniquely qualified to act as ship's counselor."

"Really," Amanda's blue eyes widened with intrigue, her upswept eyebrows nearly touching her cranial ridges, "tell me _more_!"

"Nope, I'm going to have you meet him in person," he said firmly.

"Wait, can't I even see his service record?"

"Now, Amanda, I know you prefer to go by your instincts and they will serve you well in this case," he said confidently.

Amanda sighed in mock frustration, "Okay, when do I meet him?"

"He's in the adjoining room," said Ray, sweeping his hand to the door.

"Dad, you don't miss a trick!" smiled Trevor.

"I had to learn quick, raising you, Son," he said winking, and then nodded them toward the side door, "Go on in, he is waiting for you."

Amanda and Trevor looked at each other.

"Ladies, first," Trevor smiled and Amanda rolled her eyes and walked in ahead of him. Stepping into the room, the two came upon a dark-haired, fair, male Vulcan with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache who was seated at a table. He had eyes that were so black they appeared to have no irises at all and neatly pinned on his blue sciences collar was the rank insignia of a full commander. Immediately, the captain straightened up and offered the Vulcan salute. The Vulcan commander stood up to his full height, towering over both of them at nearly six and a half feet. Even Trevor, at five feet, ten inches tall, felt short. The Vulcan serenely returned the captain's salute. Trevor fiddled with his hand, vainly trying to copy their hands and shook his head, muttering, "I'll never get it."

"Peace and long life, Commander," said Amanda calmly.

"Live long and prosper, Captain, Commander," returned the Vulcan in what sounded like a slightly British accent.

"Commodore Stevens did not give me your name, Commander," said Amanda.

"Neither did he give me yours, Captain."

"I guess it's a blind date, then," said Trevor brightly. Both Amanda and the commander stared at him, Trevor, colored with embarrassment, muttered "Sorry."

Suddenly, the Vulcan commander broke into a smile and laughed heartily, "Actually, that _was_ quite funny and accurate, given the situation. I assume the commodore did not want either your captain or myself to be prejudiced about the other's background, but wanted us to draw our own conclusions."

"Boy," Trevor smiled, "You sure are chipper for a Vulcan!"

"That's because he is _not_ fully Vulcan," said Amanda knowingly, " _are_ you, Commander?"

"Very _good_ , Captain," the commander smirked, "Now, do you care to guess my weight?"

"I can see what the commodore said about you being uniquely qualified," grinned Trevor, "the good captain likes officers with back bone."

The commander cocked his head slightly and asked, "Does he always speak for you, Captain?"

Amanda leaned in and replied, "He _did_ start out as my communications officer."

"So he was recently, promoted?" retorted the commander.

Amanda and her first officer stared at each other.

"My, my, you have impressive telepathic ability for a Vulcan hybrid, Commander," said Amanda.

"It must have been an uncomfortable situation," said the Vulcan commander, "given how quickly you changed the subject, Captain."

"Now, now, Commander, this is _not_ a counseling session," she responded evenly.

"Pardon me, Captain, it is simply that your feelings about the situation are strong, given how personal the situation was, not only to you, Captain, but also to you, Commander, who did not like seeing your captain being emotionally manipulated like that," turning to Trevor, the commander continued, "You are not a man of violence, but in your predecessor's case, I think you would have been willing to make an exception."

"Well," sighed Trevor, "if a transfer hadn't been possible, I _would_ have been sorely tempted to shove him out of an airlock."

McCoy threw back her head and laughed, "My, Commander, I didn't know you cared," then shook her head, "No, that's not true, I knew you did. I just never heard you say that out loud like that." The captain's eyes teared up, "It _was_ a difficult situation, Counselor, but my first officer stood by me like a big brother when I needed a friend and a good officer."

"Always, Amanda," smiled Trevor.

"Ah, we _finally_ get a first name," said the Vulcan commander, "Care to give me your last?"

"Only if you tell us _yours_ , Commander," she returned with a slight grin.

"Very well, James-"

"Bond," interrupted Trevor and the captain shot him a look.

"Believe me, Commander," the counselor chuckled, "I've heard it before. My uncle, who partially raised me, was English, thus my accent."

Amanda's eyes rose in surprise, "You're part _human_. I would not expect that kind of telepathic ability in such a hybrid."

"Actually," said James evenly, "he was my uncle by marriage."

"All right, to be fair, my last name is McCoy," said Amanda, "and this is my first officer, Commander Trevor Stevens."

"Pleased to meet you, Commander," said James and turned back to the captain, "So, you are human on your father's side?"

"And a little on my mother's," said the captain sternly, "quit stalling."

The commander sighed, "My name is James," he paused, "Troi."

"Wait," said Trevor, "any relation to Commander Deanna Troi?"

"As I said, I was partially raised by my uncle," said James, sighing, "He was Commander Deanna Troi's father."

"So Commander Deanna Troi is your _cousin_?" asked Amanda and Trevor together.

"Yes," said James, as if revealing a horrible family secret.

"Soooo," Amanda said slowly, "that means Ambassador Lwaxanna Troi is your…? "

"Aunt," said James moodily.

Amanda looked at James intently.

"Thank you," said James softly.

"Huh?" said Trevor, "Did I miss something?"

Amanda shook her head, "Pardon me, Trevor, I offered the commander my condolences telepathically and broke an unwritten rule to not communicate telepathically when in the presence of non-telepaths, or empaths in the counselor's case."

"Actually," said James softly, "I'm both, my Betazoid half amplifies my Vulcan telepathic abilities and my Vulcan half makes me a stronger empath."

"Which makes you a perfect ship's counselor" smiled Amanda, "I won't ask about your science officer qualifications. I _know_ Vulcans can do that in their sleep!"

"Oh, have _you_ been a science officer?" said James, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, no, I started out as a tactical officer," Amanda shook her head, "I followed in my mother's path. The Vulcan part of us does thirst for knowledge, but the Klingon part of us thirsts for _combat_!"

"She was a Klingon and Vulcan hybrid?!" James smiled approvingly, "Both you and she must be formidable adversaries."

Amanda smiled broadly, "Absolutely, and the Romulan blood doesn't hurt."

"You must be a valuable ally and a dangerous enemy," nodded James.

"You've got that right," said Trevor, "I'd have her in a barroom brawl any day!"

"An _interesting_ image to be sure," James nodded approvingly, "A pity on anyone who would underestimate you, Captain McCoy."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Commander Troi," smiled Amanda, "Nevertheless, I think you would be a good fit for our crew. What do you think?" turning to Trevor.

"I'd say welcome aboard," agreed Stevens.

"Then I accept, Captain."

"You don't want to know the nature of the mission?" asked Amanda.

"The mission is not as important as the people with whom you serve," said James, "and I believe we would all suit each other nicely, Captain."

Trevor's stomach growled very audibly, "Um, sorry."

"Why?" asked James, "Clearly you are hungry."

"Well then," said Amanda brightly, "I suggest we do lunch."

" _Do_ lunch?" asked James, "How does one 'do lunch?' I can see 'eat' lunch, or 'buy' lunch, but how would someone 'do' lunch?"

Amanda sighed and muttered softly, "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

James raised an eyebrow at her and Trevor began to softly chuckle.

"It's _not_ funny, Trevor," she growled.

"Sure it is, _Captain_ McCoy, I've always wanted to know what it would be like for you to meet someone like your mother's grandfather."

"And who would that be?" asked James.

"Ambassador Spock," said Trevor and his captain shot him a look, "Uh, oh, I got her Klingon up."

With this, James roared with laughter.

"Well," said Amanda, "Great-grandfather Spock wouldn't do _that_!"

"Tell, me," James continued to chuckle, "are you related to the real 'Bones' McCoy?"

"Why yes," said the captain sternly, "He was my father's grandfather."

James immediately stopped laughing and said soberly, "My apologies, Captain, forgive me for my disrespect."

"Do not worry, Commander," said Amanda softly, "It just strikes me funny how history repeats itself. I am now the third McCoy to have a Spock-like person in his or her life, first my great-grandfather, then my father, now me."

Trevor's stomach growled again, even louder, "Hey guys, can we seriously eat something?"

"I don't know," said Amanda, "can you eat seriously?"

"Nicely _done_ , Captain!" James said approvingly.

"I _do_ have Spock's blood!" she said smugly.

The three of them were headed to a small cafe when the captain spotted her chief medical officer, Doctor Aquina Altara, a small woman of only four feet, ten inches tall coming down the hallway. She had pale green skin, copper eyes, upswept eyebrows, sharply pointed ears and her collar length hair was white. The captain often thought she reminded her of the elves of human legend.

"Ah, Commander," said the captain, "There is my chief medical officer-"

" _James_!" the doctor cried with delight, rushed forward to the counselor who deftly bent over to embrace the tiny woman.

"Aquina," James smiled back, "It's been ages! How have you been?"

"Wonderful, James" said the doctor enthusiastically, "I've been having the time of my life aboard the _Asimov_. Life on a science vessel is _never_ boring! Say, our science officer _and_ our ship's counselor _both_ just transferred off. _You_ should apply for a transfer. Captain, I knew Commander Troi at Starfleet Medical when I was doing a psychiatric internship. He really knows his stuff about interspecies communication and of course-"

"Vulcans can do chief science officer in their sleep!" the women said together.

"Do you expect me to do my work sleep deprived?" James winked.

"Not at all, Commander, and I am sure you will be happy to know, Aquina, I have already offered Commander Troi both positions, which I happy to say, he has accepted" the captain smiled and pointed to the café, "I heard this place has wonderful food. Care to join us, Doctor?"

"Oh, _yes_ , Captain," giggled the doctor, "You saved me from having to invite myself! It will be lovely to catch up with James in person."

"I have wanted to try this cafe for quite some time" said Amanda, "since they offer excellent Klingon cuisine, but I won't order _gagh_ , I promise."

"Don't abstain on my account, Captain," James smirked, " _You're_ the one who has to eat it, not me."

"Counselor," said Amanda, "I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

Disclaimer: See top of Chapter 1

 _Captain's log, supplemental, Captain Amanda McCoy reporting: having docked at Starbase 506 in order to take on supplies and new personnel to prepare to do a series of in-depth scientific studies of newly discovered planetary systems, my first officer Commander Trevor Stevens, and I have interviewed Commander James Troi, who has agreed to take on the the position of ship's counselor and chief science officer and discovered that he is old friends with my chief medical officer, Dr. Aquina Altara. This should prove to be helpful to our new ship's counselor, given the unique nature of our ship and crew. So I have invited the doctor to have lunch with Commander Stevens, Commander Troi and myself; McCoy out._

"I have wanted to try this cafe for quite some time" said Amanda, "since they offer excellent Klingon cuisine, but I won't order _gagh_ , I promise."

"Don't abstain on my account, Captain," James smirked, " _You're_ the one who has to eat it, not me."

"Counselor," said Amanda, "I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Amanda sensed James' mind shift uneasily, "What is it, Counselor?"

She sensed his mind stiffen further, "It's nothing, Captain."

"Counselor," said Amanda sternly, " _Don't_ give me that. I'm not _that_ telepathic, but even _I_ can tell you're uncomfortable and that's the _last_ thing I need in a ship's counselor. If we are going to work together, I need your honesty. If I can't get honestyfrom a Vulcan, where else am I going to get it from?"

Troi sighed and said, "It's the title, Captain."

"What, 'Counselor?'" she asked.

"Yes, Captain," he admitted, "Even my rank creates issues. It comes from sharing the same position, rank and last name as my cousin, Deanna Troi. It has caused no end of confusion and the jokes-you have no idea how many times I have been asked 'Where is your bun, Counselor?' and she only wore her hair like that for a _year_!"

"Oh, yes," agreed Dr. Altara, frowning, "Some of the teasing was brutal. James and I were the only Vulcan hybrids at Starfleet Medical, so we tended to stick together and you should have heard what folks made of _that_ with him being one and half feet taller than I!"

"Remember, 'There goes the tall and the short of it,' Aquina?" asked James.

"And don't forget, 'Peter Pan and Tinkerbell,'" said Aquina, "Of course they would ask me where my wings were. I'll admit that the fact that I look like an overgrown fairy doesn't help, but James always stood up for me, like a little sister—a _very_ little sister. So the least we can do is to try to give him a _little_ dignity."

"So, what should I call you, Commander?" asked Amanda with gentle concern.

"Hm," said James, "You have given me reason for pause. No one picked up my discomfort, before, Captain."

"Well," Amanda smiled, "I am not _completely_ boorish. I do come from a line of doctors. I learned to take care of people in my command. How about 'Doctor Troi'? I imagine you have a Ph.D."

"Several, Captain," nodded James, "but so does my cousin."

"Boy," said Dr. Altara, "and did those degrees come in handy trying to make sense of my genetics, but that's a story that will have to wait for another time."

"I _know_!" Amanda brightened, "My Great-grandfather Spock went by 'Mister' most of the time. How does 'Mr. Troi' sound?"

A broad grin spread over James' face, "' _Mr._ Troi,' I like the sound of that."

"Then it's settled, Mr. Troi," said Amanda firmly, "It even fits with the fact that you are our science officer."

As the four came up to the door of the café, a six foot tall female Klingon wearing a Starfleet lieutenant's uniform with a gold collar approached the captain. She had a much darker complexion and heavier cranial ridges than the captain. She wore her tightly kinky hair in one long loose braid down her back. Counselor Troi noted that the young Klingon looked at Captain McCoy with a healthy respect.

"Captain," she curtly nodded, "may I join you for lunch?"

"Of course, Kahra," said McCoy, "It is a pity to enjoy fresh _gagh_ alone. It will give you a chance to become acquainted with Mr. Troi, our new ship's counselor and chief science officer. Mr. Troi, this is Lieutenant Kahra, my chief tactical officer."

"I am pleased to meet you, Lieutenant," said Mr. Troi, who offered his hand which Kahra shook firmly, "A Klingon tactical officer is a good, strong choice, Captain. It shows you are not afraid of being challenged."

Kahra eyed James and said, "I only tried that _once_ , Sir, and the captain beat me soundly!"

"Excuse me," James' eyebrow nearly touched his dark hairline, "She _beat_ you, at what, chess!?"

"No, Sir, it was in non-lethal hand-to-hand combat," Kahra shook her head, "I had made some, shall we say, disrespectful remarks about the captain's Romulan blood, which she treated as a challenge to her authority and honor."

"Frankly, I was not offended by her remarks," said Amanda, "but I knew if I 'let the matter go,' she would never have respected me as her commanding officer. On a Klingon ship I would have been obligated to kill her, as we both knew. Instead, I challenged her to a martial arts match on the holodeck with Commander Stevens as our witness. I must say I had to bring my best effort."

"But it was over in less than a minute," said Trevor, "Kahra gave her best, though."

"I simply could not overcome the captain's superior strength," Kahra shook her head, "not to mention her uncanny ability to anticipate my next move. She could have easily killed me."

"True," smiled her captain, "but imagine having to explain _that_ in my log."

"Yes," Dr. Altara interjected, "and if there is anything the captain detests, its _paperwork_ , the less she has to produce, the better!"

"Now the lieutenant and I get along just fine," smiled Amanda, "We even bunk together, space being a premium aboard ship, since we need so much room for equipment and memory storage."

"An interesting sleeping arrangement to be sure," James mused.

"Well, we have less than a handful of family quarters, and only couples, no children," explained Amanda, "Everyone else has to double or triple up."

"And as I am sure you recall, I came from an ice world" said Dr. Altara, "So the captain and I would _not_ be a good fit, environmentally speaking."

"The _Asimov_ is so small, we don't even have a decent galley," said Kahra, "So we have to make do with replicated food, which doesn't do Klingon food justice. So I have been looking forward to our stopover. I am _still_ determined to master eating _gagh_ with those earther things called 'chopsticks' as the captain has."

James looked puzzled, "Do not Klingons usually eat _gagh_ with their hands?"

"True, but where is the challenge in _that_?" Amanda smiled.

At that moment, a male human lieutenant, junior grade, who also wore a gold collar, came up to the captain. At five foot five, only Dr. Altara was shorter than him. James noticed that Kahra visibly stiffened and looked at the thin, wiry young man with slightly disheveled dirty reddish blond hair with veiled disdain. Although he faced his captain, his eyes glanced at Kahra from time to time.

"Y'all gettin' ready te eat, Cap'n?" he smiled eagerly.

"Yes, Lieutenant" said Amanda, "but surely you are not done downloading the _Asimov_ 's scientific data into the starbase' memory core to prepare the ship's for departure."

"Wall, ma'am, Commander Gallagar, he jus' scooted me out there like I wuz a fox in a henhouse," explained Twig, "He said he could finish up hisself, said he hankered sum quiet. But I'm tellin' you, Cap'n, I _wuz_ bein' quiet like."

The captain noticed that James perked up at the mention of the name "Gallagar," but he said nothing. She then softly sighed, "You must remember, Lieutenant, the commander was referring to your _thoughts_ and _emotions_. You do not realize how noisy your mind is."

"Absolutely," agreed Aquina, "I am sorry to say this, but at times I feel like I need the mental equivalent of earplugs."

"Ma'am, I cain't control my thoughts like that," said Twig, "I _ain't_ no Vulcan."

"Commander Gallagar knows this, which is why he dismissed you early. However, perhaps you could learn some thought control techniques from Mr. Troi," the doctor pointed to her friend, "He is our new ship's counselor and chief science officer. James, this is Lieutenant Clyde Twig."

"A Vulcan ship's counselor, wall butter ma head and call me a biscuit, Counselor," said Twig, "Now I have heerd of _everything_!"

"I am also half Betazoid, Lieutenant, and please, address me as _Mr._ Troi" he said calmly, looking at the captain with satisfaction.

"Oh, wall, Mr. Troi. Commander Gallagar will be happy to hear _that_!" said Twig, grinning, "Our old ship's counselor was only human and Commander Gallagar is half human and half Betazoid. Now he's our chief engineer, but when the cap'n wuz needin' some super senseetive deeplomatic stuff done, sometime' she would ask the commander to hep'. He'd do it, but he wadden't too keen on it, so he'll be as happy as a hog in slop to know _you're_ on board. But don't ya'll go lookin' in my head, now. Them thoughts is my own."

"Of course, Lieutenant," said James, "However, you must be aware that as the captain and doctor said, you have a very noisy mind and tend to 'shout' your thoughts, from a telepathic point of view. However, I could teach you to control the 'volume' of your thoughts"

"So the doc means you could teach me te whisper-like my thankin'?" said Twig, his eyes wide with interest and wonder.

"That _is_ what I said, Lieutenant," said James, smirking.

"Wall," said Twig, rubbing his hands together, "eenuf shop tawlk. Let's get sum grub, maybe them _gagh_ , ya'll talk 'bout!"

Amanda suppressed a smile and said as seriously as she could, "Do you _know_ what _gagh_ **is** , Lieutenant?"

"No, but I figur' if ets good enuff fer ya'll," Twig smiled, "it _must_ be good eatin'!"

"Do they serve non-Klingon food?" asked Trevor, "You know Klingon food doesn't agree with me, Captain."

"It _can_ be downright argumentative," smiled Amanda, "and yes, I understand they do serve Terran foods."

"Goodness knows Trevor prefers food that doesn't fight back," giggled Dr. Altara.

The six of them filed into the café and Stevens went up to the hostess' station and said, "Table for six, fireside," and looking back at Amanda, turned back and asked, "Is the _gagh_ fresh, today?"

"Nice and wriggly," said the hostess.

"Did she saay, 'wriggly'?" asked Twig.

"Yes, Lieutenant," said Kahra evenly.

"Wall, bring 'em on," he said bravely.

The group was quickly seated at a long kidney table that curled around a warm fire that added to the Klingon ambience. They all sat facing the crackling blaze. It was evident that Twig was trying to get a seat next to Kahra, who sat herself between the captain and Dr. Altara. So he maneuvered himself next to the captain who told him coolly, "Lieutenant, I planned to sit next to Mr. Troi."

Crestfallen, Twig moved down and Trevor said, "I planned to sit on the other side of Mr. Troi." So Twig glumly sat down next to the doctor, only to brighten when he realized he was that much closer to Kahra.

As the waitress poured them water and took their orders, James turned to Amanda, "So, Captain, please tell me more about the _Asimov_. I saw several ships docked outside and I _am_ curious about it. You indicated space was a premium, so I am assuming it is not very large."

"No, Mr. Troi," said Twig, "she ain't big, but that lady is fast like white lightnen'!"

Kahra glared at Twig, "At the rank of lieutenant junior grade, you _do_ realize you are the most junior officer here!"

Twig murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm jus' so proud of the gal. An I know I keep messin' up. I mus' be so aggrevatin' to y'all."

"I can't fault your enthusiasm," smiled Amanda, "and I do appreciate your unconventional thinking."

"Unconven what?" asked Twig.

"She means you don't think like everyone else," smiled the Dr. Altara, patting his hand reassuringly, "So you are able to come up with solutions to problems others wouldn't think of."

"And you _are_ the only person from the engineering department at the moment," nodded Amanda, "since Commander Gallagar is enjoying some quiet time there."

"Yeah, or sleeping in our quarters," said Twig.

James' eyebrows nearly escaped from view, " _You_ share quarters with Commander Gallagar?"

"That is what you get when you're serving on such a small ship," smiled Amanda, "not much privacy."

"I share quarters with Lt. Reynolds," said Trevor, "He is a nurse who works during a different shift from mine, so it works."

"So Lieutenant Twig works in the same department as Commander Gallagar," said James, "but surely different shifts, correct?"

"Naw, we work the same shift mos' th' time," said Twig, "but he finds ways te git away from me."

A small grin formed on James' face, "So, just how does he do that?"

"Oh," Twig shrugged, "He gets hisself a bedroll and sleeps in a Jeffrey's tube or access passage. Seein' that's the way he gets 'round the ship (he duden't like turbolifts), makes sense te him."

James shook his head at this, continuing to smile, "So he gets around the _Asimov_ almost entirely by access passages and Jeffrey's tubes?"

"Yes," smiled Amanda, "and yet he manages to get around faster than the rest of us."

"Well," a deep voice interjected, "I _am_ the chief engineer! James, is that you? What are _you_ doing here?" James quickly stood, the two embraced warmly and the group made room for Gallagar to sit down.

"I guess I don't need to introduce you to Lieutenant Commander N'ka Gallagar, our chief engineer," smiled Amanda.

"No, Captain," said James and N'ka.

"Well, gooolly, it's the Bobsey twins," said Twig, "Gosh ya'll are chummy."

"I'm not an android all the time, Twig," sighed N'ka.

In fact, N'ka and James did look very much alike, both being tall and had long thin faces and black Betazoid eyes, and dark hair. However, N'ka had a ruddy, battle-scarred complexion, rounded ears and eyebrows, was clean shaven, and wore a Starfleet engineer's uniform with a Klingon sash.

"Goodness, Mr. Troi!" said Amanda, "It didn't even register to me that you look so much like N'ka. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"I figure it's 'cause Commander Gallagar here is as scarce as hens teeth, Cap'n, no offense, sir," said Twig, "I see more o' him than rest of y'all, an' that's not much as it is."

"True," N'ka admitted, "But, James, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Ah, pardon me," James nodded respectfully, "I have signed on as the _Asimov_ 's new chief science officer and ship's counselor."

"Excellent! That's what I'd hoped," N'ka smiled, "You got a wonderful two-for-one deal, Captain. James is the finest Starfleet officer I know."

"I take it you know from experience, Commander. Where did you serve together?" asked Amanda.

N'ka and James looked at each other and N'ka cleared his throat, "Well, we didn't actually serve together. We've known each other fifty years but in all that time we have never been assigned with each other."

"Fifty years!" exclaimed Twig, "What are y'all, couzins?"

Both men burst into laughter and when they recovered, Gallagar said, "Very good, Twig. Actually James and I are second cousins, on our Betazoid side, of course."

"Surprise, surprise, the cap'n and I are couzins, too," exclaimed Twig, "I guess we gots a family affair!"

Viacom, the parent company of Paramount Pictures, has the rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ on film and CBS Television Studios, you guessed it, has rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ television. Go figure. I, Cap'n Ariel, do not own any rights to _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ , but I do ask people ask my permission to copy my fan-fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See top of Chapter 1

 _Ship's counselor's log_ : _Stardate 8890871.4, Commander James Troi, reporting: I have just accepted the position of chief science officer and ship's counselor aboard the U.S.S._ Asimov _, a science vessel commanded by Captain Amanda McCoy. Having met her and a few members of her crew, I can see my new assignment should prove to be_ most _interesting. First of all, the captain herself is a hybrid that would drive most genetics wild: human, Klingon, Vulcan_ **and** _Romulan. She is a woman of keen intelligence, curiosity and directness. She seems to prefer to surround herself with people who are not afraid to offer differing opinions. Her first officer, Commander Stevens is a solid bloke whose quiet disposition provides the captain the necessary ballast when she needs to hear the voice of calm and reason. Her chief medical officer, Dr. Aquina Altara, is an old friend of mine from Starfleet Medical, whose knowledge of the crew will be invaluable to me. Lieutenant Kahra, the ship's chief tactical officer is a female Klingon who respects her captain as a fellow warrior. The most unusual officer I have met is Lieutenant Junior Grade Clyde Twig. He works in engineering and appears to be what some humans would call a "hillbilly." A most colorful person, he is valued for his unconventional thinking, but his loud mind is troubling to his half human and half Betazoid_ commanding officer, _who happens to by my cousin, Lieutenant Commander N'ka Gallagar, the ship's chief engineer. I very much looking forward to serving with him, if only to help his assistant Twig "quiet" his mind. If the lunch I had with the captain, her first officer, Dr. Altara, my cousin, and the Lieutenants Kahra and Twig is any indication, this assignment should prove to be my most "fascinating" yet. I recall that when Twig announced that he and Captain McCoy are cousins, she replied,_

"Distant cousins," smiled the captain, "and no Mr. Troi, I _didn't_ know he was family when he joined my crew."

"Wait, I didn't hear Mr. Troi say anythin'," Twig eyed the captain suspiciously, "Y'all talkin' 'bout me?"

"Lieutenant," sighed Amanda, "It doesn't take a mind reader to know that Mr. Troi would have questioned how two relatives could serve on the same ship. However, I suppose with his cousin serving on the same ship that _would_ be a case of the pot calling the kettle black."

"Oh, okay," said Twig, "Jes don' make a habit of it, please?"

At that moment, the waitress brought out their food. Twig looked at his _gagh_ and told the waiter, "Miss, I didn't ask for fish bait."

"Hmph, I knew he couldn't stomach _gagh_ ," said Kahra.

At this, Twig steeled himself as he watched the captain and Kahra pick up their chopsticks. Kahra waited for the captain to begin, who held her chopsticks over the wriggling creatures and in flash caught a few with a loud and throaty, "Gotcha!," and slurped them into her mouth like so many live ramen noodles.

"She likes her _gagh_ ," said Trevor to James.

"Evidently," agreed James.

As Kahra dug into her _gagh_ , Twig asked, "Do I have to use them sticks?"

"No, your hands are fine," said N'ka, who then waived over for the waitress, "I'll take an order of _gagh_ , please."

"You still have an appetite for Klingon food, eh, N'ka?" smiled James.

"Cut my teeth on it," smiled Gallagar, "What else would a Klingon eat?"

"Goodness," smiled Amanda, " _That_ must be a family story, a child of a human father and Betazoid mother who perish at a Starfleet outpost, only to be adopted by a _Klingon_ friend of the family? Only I must say it makes life easier for me knowing he can handle me when my Klingon temper starts to give way."

"Oh that's easy," said N'ka, "Crack a joke, especially a good, bad pun."

"With all due respect, Captain," said Kahra, "I am sure Commander Gallagar would agree that by Klingon standards, you are _very_ even tempered."

"Oh, yes I quite agree," said N'ka, "but at times the captain _can_ be odd tempered."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "What I don't understand is why you tempt fate by trying to rile me, Commander?"

"Because I can," N'ka smiled, "and it's _so_ much fun!"

The captain sighed, looked around and noticed Twig was picking at his _gagh_.

"Please, don't play with your food, Lieutenant," she snapped, "I hate to see good _gagh_ go to waste.

"Yes, Mom, I mean ma'am, I mean Cap'n," he mumbled.

"I am _not_ your mother," she sighed, "thank Heavens."

N'ka was served his _gagh_ , which he quickly dug into, "Go on, it's actually quite good, if it's fresh."

"Nothing is worse than stale _gagh_ ," Kahra shook her head.

"Just try it," smiled the captain, "and I'll let you fill in Mr. Troi on the specs of the _Asimov_."

"It's a _deal_!" Twig nearly shouted and grabbed a handful and almost choked on it, but swallowed it with determination, "Say, that ain't half bad, kinda like live noodles. Now hold on, Cap'n, let me finish this, y'all promised I could spill the beans on the _Asimov._ "

"It _is_ so nice of you to join us for a meal, N'ka," said Aquina, gently patting him on the shoulder, "We see so _little_ of you."

"Engineering keeps me so busy, Doctor," smiled N'ka, "I rarely have time to _eat_ , let alone to chat."

"Still," smiled Aquina, "it is _so_ important to be sociable."

Sooner than it would have been thought possible, Twig swallowed the last of the _gagh_ and said, "Heer's the skinny on the _Asimov_ , Mr. Troi. She is that Deefiant class ship you saw parked out yonder."

"Ah, that explains the limited living space," nodded James.

"Yessir, Mr. Troi," smiled Twig, "It's an old ship leftover from the Dominion War, but me an' Commander Gallagar keep 'er in tip-top shape!"

"But surely it doesn't have cloaking technology?" asked James, "I understand the Romulans only provided that for the _Defiant_ with the understanding Starfleet would not duplicate it."

"Yessir, that is so," said Twig, "But the Feds made other ships of the same deesign and later on, Cap'n McCoy's half-Klingon mama hep'd us git a _Klingon_ cloak for _this_ here ship, and now Lewtenant Kahra's daddy, who's the Klingon ambassador te earth, keeps us up in _eyeballs_ with parts. An' what he can't get us, me an' Commander Gallagar can scrounge up."

"Perfect," James nodded enthusiastically, "especially for clandestine observation of a planet."

"Clanwhat?" asked Twig.

"Secret observation," said N'ka.

"Oh, yeah," said Twig, "We done plenty a those, especially pre-warp planets. An it's handy when we got to scoot out quiet like. An when we cain't, that girl is armed to the teeth ef we have to shoot our way out. An that girl is fitted out with so much mem'ry an' all, we hardly have to come out to a starbase to dump it. Our cupboards is bare food-wise mos' of the time 'fore our mem'ry core is full. We also can get anywhar in a hurry if we is needed for a fight."

"In other words," smiled N'ka proudly, "the _Asimov_ is the Federation's ace in the hole."

"Yeah, if you're lookin' for borin'," said Twig, "keepa goin', cause they ain't nothin' borin' 'bout serving on the _Asimov_!"

"Well, with someone like Captain McCoy at the helm," smiled James at N'ka, "I don't see how that would even be possible."

The captain looked at N'ka and James, "Oh, no, don't tell me I'm going to be teased in _stereo_!"

"Hey!" yelled Twig, "Y'all leave the cap'n alone, ye hear!?"

Amanda, James, N'ka and Aquina rubbed their ears in discomfort and the captain said, "We all heard you _quite_ clearly, Lieutenant. There is no need to shout."

"I'm sorry," said Twig softly, "Mr. Troi, I'll start them quiet mind lessuns soon as ya'll settle in."

"When will we be departing, Captain?" asked James.

"Commander Stevens and I will be meeting with other prospective personnel and expect to leave in the next twelve hours," said Amanda, "Meanwhile, I am sure your cousin would be happy to show you around the ship and to your quarters, at least the ones you'll be staying in until we reconfigure the ship's sleeping arrangements to allow for crew changes."

"Yep," said Twig, "It happens ever' time we take on new folks. The _Asimov_ only has room for fifty an' that's with two to three people sleepin' per room. So everbody plays musical chairs when we stop off at a starbase. Shoot, they's might put you, your couzin an' me in one room!"

James and N'ka stared at each other, but said nothing.

"Hey," said Twig, "Ya'll better not be talkin' 'bout me _again_!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," murmured Mr. Troi.

A few hours later aboard the _Asimov_ , N'ka walked the hallways with James and Lieutenant Twig, who carried James' luggage.

"So, N'ka, how long have you been serving aboard the _Asimov_?" asked James.

"A few months," said N'ka.

"Eenough time te shake thangs up," said Twig, "An I thought the cap'n liked thangs ship-shape!"

" _Really_ ," said James, his eyebrow rose, " _My_ cousin is a perfectionist?"

"Mr. Troi," Twig leaned in confidentially, "Cap'n McCoy may be in command, but yo' couzin treats the _Asimov_ like his baby doll. _Nothin'_ is too good for _her_!"

"So you found your true love, assignment wise, N'ka," James nodded approvingly.

"She _is_ a fine vessel," smiled N'ka, "strong and fast!"

"Yep," smiled Twig, "the commander and the _Asimov_ , they's a match made in Heaven!"

The three came into Mr. Troi's quarters, a rather small room that had one set of bunk beds that were built into the bulkhead, built-in drawers, a closet, a replicator, a small desk and two chairs. Twig set James' luggage on the lower bed.

"These are _family_ quarters?" asked James.

"Snug, ain't they," said Twig, "Course if the happy couple wants a little breathin' room, they can always get some holodeck time, keeps us all from goin' plum loco some times."

"Lieutenant," said N'ka, "how are the ship's supplies? We wouldn't want to run short of coffee, again."

"We's fine, Sir," said Twig, "I looked over the manifests 'for I went over to the starbase."

"All right then," said N'ka, "since we have a few hours, run a level four diagnostic on the ship's warp core."

"Did that yesterday," smiled Twig, "when you was a'sleepin.'"

"In that case, check our weapons storage."

"Did that when the diagnostic was runnin."

"Tell me, Lieutenant," grinned James, "have you gone over every inch of this ship with a fine-tooth comb in the last few days?"

"Like I said," explained Twig, "the _Asimov_ may be Cap'n McCoy's ship, but she's the commander's baby doll. The _last_ thang I want is to be caught asleep on th' job."

N'ka brightened and said, "I understand we took on a new style of photon torpedoes, and Lieutenant Kahra will be overseeing their installation-"

"Can I hep' her!?" interrupted Twig, " _Glad_ to!" and he shot out of the room.

" _He doesn't take a hint well, does he, Cousin?"_ thought James.

" _No, but he_ is _a good officer,"_ thought N'ka, " _rough as he is around the edges."_

" _It is good to see you happy, N'ka, I know it has been painful for you since J'ashih's death. How long has it been?"_

" _Two and a half years."_

" _The loss of a wife is never easy, I should know. It is good to see you surrounded by friends, even if you_ do _avoid them."_

"PLEASE _don't play counselor, Cousin,"_ growled N'ka, _"J'ashih died with honor. I have_ no _doubt I will see her in_ Stovokor _."_

" _And here you are, back on a Starfleet vessel, surrounded by Klingons,"_ chuckled James.

" _Yes, of all the vessels and all the assignments,"_ smiled N'ka ruefully, _"I find myself on a_ _Starfleet ship with a_ _ **Klingon**_ _in command!"_

" _And what a commander!"_ thought James, his eyes twinkling, " _I imagine she is what humans call, 'a live wire.'"_

N'ka laughed aloud at this and said, "You've got that right, Cousin!"

"And you take particular delight in torturing her!" smiled James, wagging his finger.

"Oh, she knows it's all in good fun. Besides, she rather enjoys it deep down, nothing like a little verbal sparring, one warrior to another."

"I don't know, from what I have read of her, you better be careful. Otherwise, she may forget this is a Starfleet vessel and let her fists do the talking."

Gallagar waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing I can't handle."

"N'ka, she may be smaller than you. But she _is_ part Vulcan _and_ Klingon, so she is more than your equal in strength."

"Strength only means so much and I am far better trained in combat. Besides, I have already spared with her."

"Who won, dare I ask?"

"Cousin," N'ka sighed with exasperation, "sparing is practice. There was no killing involved."

"That is not what I meant."

At that moment, the door chimed.

" _Commander Stevens,"_ thought James and N'ka, and James said aloud, "Enter."

"Knock, knock," said Trevor, rapping his knuckles on the bulkhead, "How do you like your digs?"

"They are sufficient," said James with a slight grin.

"Spoken like a true Vulcan," chuckled Trevor, "I hope you don't mind living out of your suitcase until we reconfigure sleeping arrangements."

"You and the captain found the crew replacements, already?" said N'ka, sounding impressed, "That was _fast_!"

"This is your first crew rotation, N'ka," smiled Trevor, "You'll find the captain doesn't mess around."

"Is she going to take some down time?" asked James, "Or do I or Doctor Altara have to issue her a medical order?"

N'ka snorted in his mind, _"The captain is a warrior, not an orchid!"_

"I can see having an empathic ship's counselor will come in handy," Trevor chuckled, "I _did_ remind her that the doctor would notice if she were pushing herself too hard. I took the liberty to reserve some holodeck time for her before we docked. She is probably in the middle of her Klingon calisthenics program while we speak."

"So when does she relax?" asked James.

"When she's asleep as far as I can tell," said Trevor.

N'ka grunted in his thoughts, _"Calisthenics_ is _relaxing!"_

James looked at Trevor and N'ka and said, "I can tell I have my work cut out for me."

"All I can say is good luck," said Trevor, "I have served with her for years and other counselors and doctors have not succeeded in getting her to slow down."

"Ah, a challenge," smiled James.

"If there is anything my cousin likes," N'ka frowned, "it's a challenge!"

"Meanwhile," smiled Trevor, "We all have some down time. How about I get us some coffee in the galley?"

"You guys go on ahead," said N'ka, "I want to enjoy some rack time while Twig is at work."

"You don't want to catch up with your cousin?" asked Trevor.

"Nah, I need some alone time," said N'ka, "If he's going to work with the captain, he's going to need all the inside information from _you_ he can get!"

With that, N'ka vigorously struck the wall, opened a hatch above them and climbed out of the room, leaving James and Trevor gazing at each other.

"Wow, he _is_ private, Mr. Troi," said Trevor, shaking his head, "I thought for sure he would want to hang out with you!"

"There is a lot more to my cousin than meets the eye," said James, "The loss of his parents at such a young age was _very_ traumatic, plus by being raised by a non-telepath/empath, he did not learn early on how to shield himself from the emotions he picks up from others. He has chosen the way of the warrior and the clown to cope, so he finds the need to be by himself to rest."

"I guess it would _really_ help if we could find a way to get him quarters with someone other than Twig," said Trevor softly, "I had no idea being around all those feelings could be so difficult. It was only today I found out he sleeps in the access passages. Why didn't he just _say_ something?"

"He is a warrior," said James simply, "Does your captain complain easily?"

"No, sometimes I think she is a glutton for punishment."

"There you have it, two warriors who sometimes need others to look out for them."

"Would you be willing to bunk with your cousin?"

"I believe that would be agreeable," nodded James.

"Now all I have to do is figure out is who gets stuck with Lieutenant Twig," smiled Trevor.

Both laughed heartily.

Later that day, Trevor entered the holodeck where Amanda was getting a manicure and pedicure.

"This is a change, Amanda!" smiled Trevor, "What happened to the workout?"

"Over and done, Trevor! I thought my claws needed some work. So was I right about N'ka, is he really unhappy bunking with Twig?"

"Miserable, but Mr. Troi agreed to share his quarters with his cousin. I gotta ask you, how did you know?"

"Call it woman's intuition," she smiled, "It comes in handy in my job! The Vulcan and Romulan blood doesn't hurt, either. Sit down, get a facial, you'll feel like a whole new man!"

Trevor smiled, sat down and an attendant wrapped a drape around him, "You're just like a mother with eyes in the back of her head."

"Yeah," giggled Amanda, "but the pay is much better! So, my friend, are you ready to see what's out there?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Trevor, "Ready for a new adventure!"

End of Chapter 1 "The Journey Begins," be on the lookout for Chapter Two "Settling In."

Viacom, the parent company of Paramount Pictures, has the rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ on film and CBS Television Studios, you guessed it, has rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ television. Go figure. I, Cap'n Ariel, do not own any rights to _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ , but I do ask people ask my permission to copy my fan-fiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see top of chapter 1.

 _Ship's counselor's log, Stardate 8890976.2, Commander James Troi, reporting: I have been serving aboard the_ Asimov _for two days now and I realize I am facing challenges as a ship's counselor that I have never experienced before. I had thought the ship's small crew compliment of fifty would make my job easier. However, the ship itself is equally small, less than a tenth of a mile long. This means, in Lieutenant Twig's words, "The crew is crammed in like a can of sardines" (I've always wondered what sardines are?). Now that my cousin, Lt. Commander Gallagar, and I are settled into my quarters, I believe the next logical step would be to meet privately with the ship's chief medical officer, Dr. Altara to get her impressions of the crew and the way they interact with each other at the next opportunity. On a personal note, it will also be a good opportunity to catch up with the doctor because, until I was transferred to the_ Asimov, _we have only been able to communicate by video letter and an occasional live video or audio chat for the past ten years._

James walked up to the doctor's quarters and even before pressing the door chime, the door opened and heard in his mind a cheerful, _"James! How_ good _to see you! I am_ so _glad you asked to meet. I turned the heat up_ just _for you."_

James smiled at this, since the temperature matched the rest of the ship, which was a few degrees lower than he preferred, but he appreciated the effort because he knew her quarters were now actually quite warm for her. As always, he noted his friend had found ways to personalize her quarters. She even had cloth curtains installed over her small window and a lace tablecloth on her desk.

 _"Aquina, you haven't changed a bit, you are as warm as ever," he thought, "even if your quarters aren't."_

His friend's tinkling laughter filled his mind, _"Yes, James, but it does mean I get some privacy. Nobody else on the ship can handle the cold that I prefer. Now, I_ must _be a proper hostess."_

She then said aloud for the benefit of the replicator, "Computer, two white chocolate mochas, one hot, one iced and scones with cream and jam."

It was James' turn to laugh, this time aloud, but then thought, " _You are always thinking of others, that makes you such a good doctor_ and _foster mother. However make no mistake, those children, regardless of how brief a time they spent in your life, must have fond memories of you. We don't have time to catch up on them_ all. _We do have actual_ **ship's** _business, but give me about the highlights."_

Aquina sighed contentedly and thought, _"Well, where do I begin? Ah, Eve had her baby boy._ I _suggested the name 'James,' but she and her husband had other ideas. Well, I mustn't be a busybody, just enjoy now my,_ goodness, _twentieth grandchild!"_

 _"_ Twenty _grandchildren? How wonderful!"_ smiled James.

 _"Isn't it?"_ she glowed, _"And Ro'kor, he_ finally _got married!"_

 _"So the Klingon settled down? Marvelous! Was the bride as lovely as he hoped?"_

 _"Oh yes, James, a strapping female Klingon warrior was my Ro'kor's dream and he_ got _it,"_ she smiled, _"I_ know _they will be very happy together."_

 _"I am very happy to hear that, Aquina. However, it is clear that Ro'kor is not the only one with a taste for female Klingons."_

At this Aquina shook her head, _"You mean Lieutenant Twig, yes?"_

 _"Yes, from what I know of Klingons from my cousin, Klingon females are approached with caution by Klingon males, The lieutenant is risking more than a broken heart if he persists in approaching Lieutenant Kahra with unwanted advances. She could easily snap him like a 'twig.'"_

 _"Is it possible Twig simply doesn't understand the danger he is putting himself in?"_

 _"Or he has a death wish? I will meet with him,"_ thought James.

 _"Meanwhile, I am sure your cousin is monitoring the situation closely."_

 _"Hardly likely, my cousin is a warrior, not a nursemaid. His first responsibility is to the ship. He will not try to protect Twig from his own foolishness, unless that foolishness actually puts the ship at risk."_

 _"Oh dear, I didn't realize that. So what_ can _we do?"_

 _"I will monitor the situation,"_ thought James, patting his friend's hand reassuringly, _"If necessary, I can give him tips on how to win the young woman's heart, if only to save you from him making an unscheduled visit to sickbay."_

 _"Oh,_ thank you _, James, I am_ so _glad to be working with you, again."_

 _"As am I, Aquina. So, among your patients, besides Twig, who are your 'problem children?'"_

 _"Hm, well, the first the first 'problem child' I think is actually, **two** , Jakob and Maya Hartetel."_

James took out a padd and looked up them and said, "Ah, would that be Lieutenant Maya Hartetel in marine biology and Ensign Jakob Hartetel in botony?"

"That would be them."

"So what is the problem?"

"They are in the middle of a divorce."

"Ugh, dealing with marital discord is not one of my favorite activities as a therapist, especially on a small ship," sighed James and then sat up, "Wait, I just realized they both are in _my_ department."

"Yes, James, my friend, it seems you inherited _both_ of your predecessors' problems."

James sighed, leaned back, closed his eyes and asked, "So, when did the problem get really serious?"

"Hm, that would be about a month ago at the end of our last mission. We had been doing a clandestine study of a pre-warp civilization over a period of three months where _no one_ was allowed to leave the ship because we were cloaked the entire time."

"Oooo, so a little spring fever set in, I take it?"

"And it was this couple's first such mission together."

"And in their case, familiarity bred contempt."

"Exactly, which would have been fine," said Aquina, "but they broke the captain's rule about getting drunk when we are doing clandestine missions."

"Oh boy, this does not sound good. So what happened?"

"Well, they got so drunk that they got into an argument."

"That sounds normal."

"But _this_ one was so loud that it could be heard from one end of the ship to another," said Aquina, shaking her head.

"Oh, dear," sighed James.

"And the Ensign is bunking with some non-coms. We are just hoping they can work things out _before_ the captain has to intervene."

"In other words, before she has to transfer _both_ of them off."

"Yes, and as you'll see, James, from their records, they are both good officers, when not drunk."

"Ah, a ship's counselor's job is never done."

"On this ship, _definitely_ , James.'"

"So, who is next, Aquina?"

"Well, I could use help with the captain, Stevens is able to help her relax, somewhat, but she does not take as much down time as I would like."

"Hm, my cousin seems to have some strong opinions on that subject," he mused.

"What do you mean, James?"

"Apparently, a Klingon's idea of relaxation and ours is _quite_ different. I am not entirely sure I understand."

"Well, James, _neither_ of us is a warrior by _any_ stretch of the imagination."

"True, perhaps I might get some insights from my cousin."

"If you can, more power to you. I can barely get N'ka into sickbay, let alone to _talk_ to me."

"You mean he _actually_ came in for his initial physical!?" asked James incredulously.

"Well, it took some doing, and ultimately I had to go down to engineering and managed to do a basic scan just so I could say in the official record that I actually examined him, and that is when I discovered he usually treats _himself._ "

"That sounds more like him. I remember that when N'Ka was ten, he came to live with us on Betazed after D'edrak, his adoptive father, died. He would have to be dragged to the doctor and all the way there he would be kicking and screaming, 'Warriors don't _need_ doctors!'"

"Boy, I am glad we don't give people shots, anymore. I would _not_ have wanted to be his pediatrician."

"Oh, shots would not have been a problem for him. Remember, pain is not something Klingons try to avoid, but they _do_ object to doctors since they can help patients avoid dying from battle wounds that would lead to a straight trip to _Stovokor_."

"That would explain a lot of his behavior toward me," said the doctor, "All the same, I also feel like he is trying to keep a part his psyche hidden from me, even though he _knows_ I am stronger telepathically than a typical Vulcan."

"Well, you do realize he is still in mourning over the death of his wife, correct?" asked James.

"What, wait, he was married and is now _widowed_? This is news to me!"

"Well, my cousin is a very private person. The main reason he and I are so close is that we both experienced the death of a parent as children. As you know, in my case it was the death of my Uncle Ian Andrew, who was like a father to me, and in N'ka's case, he lost both of his natural parents _and_ D'edrak by the time he was ten."

"I can see how that would draw the two of you together," nodded the doctor sympathetically, "I am glad you have each other."

"So am I and despite his rough exterior, I think N'ka is glad to have me in his as well, which is why I am fairly sure I am the only family member with whom he stayed in contact after he left what others thought was a promising career in Starfleet to join the Klingon Defense Force."

"I take it N'ka did not find Starfleet to be a good fit?"

"N'ka found the _Federation_ not to be a good fit," James shook his head, "but knowing I _still_ find myself caught between the two _very_ different worlds of Vulcan and Betazed, he knew I did not judge him."

"Well, you _are_ a therapist," smiled Aquina, "Understanding is your _job_! So, tell me about his wife. Perhaps we can _both_ help him."

"Ah, yes," said James and leaned back and closed his eyes as if trying to dig out the details from his memory, "He met and married J'ashih when he was thirty. I believe she was in weapons and of course N'ka was serving in the engineering department of the bird-of-prey the _Agr'ash_ , the first Klingon Defense Force vessel to which he was assigned."

"Any children?"

"Ah, you and children, Aquina" smiled James, "No, the _Agr'ash_ did not have the medical personnel aboard to help them successfully combine their unique genetic backgrounds so J'ashih could carry a baby to term, not that they didn't make an effort to have children. I believe she miscarried twice, after that they stopped trying."

"Oh, the poor dears."

"Well, for good or bad, in the eyes of Klingons, a child that does not survive pregnancy is viewed as one that would not have been a strong warrior. So miscarriages are viewed as Nature's way of keeping the Klingon species strong."

"Still, I am sure it wasn't easy for N'ka," said Aqina, "given his time among non-Klingons."

"No, it was not. However, he kept up a strong front, like any good Klingon warrior. I believe that other than his wife, I am the only one I think who knew how much it hurt. After all, growing up, we would talk about what we wanted to be when we grew up and one of the things we _both_ wanted to be was a _Dad_."

"And I am _so_ glad it happened for you, James," said Aquina softly, "I am sure Aandon and Jurri have been a comfort to you since Jemeli passed away, goodness, it is possible ten _years_ ago!?"

"That would be how long it's been since you and I saw each other last," James nodded, "I know the children were happy to have their favorite 'aunt' at the memorial."

"They are hardly _children_ , James, seeing they are both in their thirties!"

"Oh, Aquina, don't you know once a Daddy, _always_ a Daddy?"

"Back to N'ka," said the doctor, "So how did his wife die?"

"Two and a half years ago during the Dominion War, my cousin was found unconscious near his wife's dead body by the crew of the USS _Farragut_ on a nearly destroyed Klingon outpost," said James, "The outpost had been cut off from the fleet, due to mismanagement of his command."

"I am surprised he didn't commit ritual suicide after he was revived."

"He most likely would have, except the _Farragut_ 's ship's counselor got into contact with my cousin Deanna Troi. Given her knowledge of Klingon culture, she had advised N'ka be held in sickbay on a suicide watch and taken immediately to Starfleet Medical to recover."

"I imagine he did _not_ like that at _all_!" Aquina shook her head.

"No, he did not," said Mr. Troi firmly, " _especially_ when he was second in command of said outpost and the commanding general laid made N'ka the scapegoat for the general's failure. So not only did he get unfairly blamed, but when he was rescued by the _Farragut_ , he was charged with desertion."

"Oh, no!" cried Aquina.

"Oh, yes," said James, "Thankfully, Chancellor Martock has better sense than N'ka's commanding general. He overthrew the charge and returned his honor. However, due to a request from Commodore Stevens, he was put on a long-term "loan" to Starfleet."

"You say he's recovered physically, but what about emotionally?"

"Emotionally, he still has a long way to go, Aquina."

"So it appears that N'ka has transferred his affections from his late wife to the _Asimov._ "

"Well, Twig _did_ tell me that that the _Asimov_ is his baby doll," said James.

"So, he is literally married to his job."

"It would appear so. Now, Aquina, are there any other crewmembers I should be keeping an eye on?"

"Nobody else comes immediately to mind. As you may have seen, the biggest challenge is having so many crew members on such a small ship. Not everyone can handle such an assignment."

"So perhaps I should begin with a general observation of the crew," speculated James.

"Excellent idea, James. There might even be an academic paper in it for Starfleet Medical."

"Always, thinking of my career, aren't you, Aquina?"

"Of _course_ , James," smiled the Aquina, "what are friends for?"

"Well, only if you will co-write it with me," laughed James, "It will be like the old days during our internships."

"That would be _lovely_ , James, but please excuse me for being rude, but I am getting quite warm and need to spend some time in the deep freeze."

"Of course, Aquina, I imagine it must be stifling for you. I will leave and begin my observations at once and later we can go over my notes."

"Thank you, and James, I am _serious_ about you helping the captain gets her rest. Please do what you can."

"Of course, Aquina," smiled James, " _anything_ for you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see top of Chapter 1

 _Ship's counselor's log, supplemental, Commander James Troi, reporting: It has now been a week since I was transferred to the_ Asimov _, and along with duties of chief science officer, I am also the ship's counselor. As such I have decided to start my observations of the crew with the idea of co-writing a paper with the chief medical officer, Dr. Aquina Altara, on the effects of a crew assigned to a small vessel that does deep space missions._

"Oh no you're doing that thing again, Cousin," N'ka said with a sigh as he stood next the bunks of their shared quarters.

"Do you mean my job, N'ka?" James said with a grin, stopped recording his log and turned over in his bunk to face Gallagar.

"No, this whole chief annoying officer thing," said N'ka, rolling his eyes, "Listen, I'm not saying it wasn't funny when you were silently standing and 'observing' Twig for an entire hour, but you're really playing with fire with the captain."

"I'm not sure what you mean, N'ka," said James innocently.

"This thing where you're constantly needling her. It's _really_ getting on her nerves. I mean I swear at times I can see _steam_ coming out of her ears."

"You do the same thing." said James, confused.

"Actually I don't, but I guess I could see how the distinction between needling and joking could be confusing to the non-Klingon raised," N'ka said smugly, "The jokes are fine, but it's not fine how you're subtly questioning her honor."

"Questioning her honor?" James protested, "I did no such thing."

N'ka sighed, rested his head in his palm and said, "Last night you said she looked tired."

"She _did_ look tired," insisted James, "In fact, she was practically broadcasting it to the entire bridge."

"Alright, I'll admit your right," N'ka said begrudgingly, "but James, do you know that for a warrior to be standing on the precipice, exhausted, but doing their duty is a very honorable thing?"

"I..I guess so," admitted James.

"Well it is. To do your duty despite exhaustion is a _very_ honorable thing," pressed N'ka, "And yes our captain works long and hard days, but to point out how tired or stressed she is, well it points out her weakness, and for Klingons to point out another's weakness is the weakest form of attack. So instead, if you are truly worried about her health or tiredness, find out what she enjoys and invite her to participate during her off hours. There is a reason why when we both work hard and yet when we get a chance, we let our bat'leths taste each other's blood."

"I don't like the idea," said James, shaking his head, "N'ka, there are safety protocols on the holodecks for a _reason_."

"Yes and the reason for that is we're on a _Federation_ ship," emphasized N'ka, "but for a warrior, the best way to relax is to accept the pain of battle."

"Sometimes I worry about you, N'ka," James shook his head again.

"Oh, go get a _wife_ , already, James!" said N'ka in frustration.

"Pardon me, N'ka," said a shocked James, " _What_ did you say!?"

"You _heard_ me, James, you with your _Vulcan_ hearing," said N'ka stormily, "I _said_ get a wife, already!"

"How could me needing a wife possibly fit with this conversation?" demanded James, "Do you want me to find new quarters?"

"No, that's not it at _all_!" N'ka nearly shouted, "It's just clear you need someone to take care of and the crew of the _Asimov_ isn't enough. Face it Cousin, you're lonely!"

"N'ka," said Troi softly, "You are as lonely as I am, don't deny it."

"Well, yes," said Gallagar, "But I would want a _Klingon_ woman but seeing how things ended with the Klingons, I can't see any Klingon females lining up to be with _me_ , and though circumstances may change, I'm with Starfleet at the moment, and there just aren't many choices to be had."

"Well, what about Lieutenant Kahra?"

"Cousin, have you ever wondered why a Klingon is serving on a Starfleet ship? No, I'd want a real warrior woman."

"Well, there _is_ the captain."

At this, N'ka burst into laughter, "McCoy!? PLEASE! I mean, she is my _commanding officer_! J'ashih and I were in different departments so were not in the same chain of command."

"N'ka, she is the captain," James pointed out, "She is _everyone's_ commanding officer, there are Starfleet ships where the captain is married to one of his or her subordinates."

"Cousin, it's not going to happen. She's a great woman, and I'd lay down my life for her, but no, she's not my type. But just because I'm lonely, that doesn't mean you need to be lonely, too. So if you have your eye on someone, go for it."

"Hey, I thought Deanna and _I_ were the therapists in the family! When did _you_ become Mr. Sensitive?"

"I _do_ have a soft side, James. I just don't show it to everyone. Now don't turn this around. You _are_ lonely, Cousin. How long has it been since Jemeli passed, eight years?"

"Ten," said James softly.

"There you go, Cousin," said N'ka confidently, "Now no one could say you'd be rushing to the altar. What you need is what you always wanted, a wife to take care of. Then you would lay off of _me_!"

"I fail to see how my love life is any of your business, N'ka," said James a bit testily.

"Ah, ha! So you _do_ have your eye on someone!" said N'ka who began to sing, "James is in lo-ove! James is in lo-ove!"

" _Oh for Heaven's sake, N'ka, stop being childish!"_ thought James.

" _Oooo, it's a secret!"_ thought N'ka with a chuckle, _"Is the lucky girl a member of the crew?"_

" _ **N'ka**_ , _I have only been aboard the_ Asimov _a week!"_

" _Hey, that's_ more _than enough time to fall in love!_ _ **I**_ _knew J'ashih was the girl for me the moment we met and I_ know _you felt the same way about Jemeli. We are two very different guys in many ways, but we both like same kind of woman—triple 'S' threat—short, smart and sassy!"_

N'ka lay down in his bunk and smiled as he thought about his late wife and her remarkable resemblance, at least emotionally, to his cousin's. As the two men lay resting, their minds drifted in tandem to when they were young men and shared the same bedroom and slept in bunk beds. They remembered together how James had helped his cousin learn to shield learn his mind from all the thoughts and emotions around him, that without even having to touch, their minds melded and their thoughts drifted together like a boat on the ocean of all the background "noise" of the minds around them. Each remembered how they felt a connection to the other that only their respective wives understood. Each recalled the love they held for their late wives, a love that consumed each of them, entwining them with the psyche of these ladies that captured their hearts. Suddenly, N'ka felt an awareness of tears on his face, but realized he was feeling tears on his _cousin's_ face and a mixture of grief and joy in his cousin's heart.

" _I never thought I could feel this way, again, I never thought there would be a woman who could stir my heart like that again, N'ka."_

In his mind, N'ka could see his cousin holding a delicate orchid and oh so gently caressing its blossoms and all of a sudden he remembered his rebuke to his cousin on the day he transferred to the _Asimov_ , _"The captain is a warrior, not an orchid!"_

" _But she is to_ _ **me**_ , _Cousin!"_

"So," N'ka whispered, "You're in love with captain!?"

"Yes," James whispered back, "Leave it to _you_ to help me see it."

"Wow," said N'ka, " _This_ could get complicated."

"Can you help me?" James nearly pleaded.

"Two suggestions, Cousin."

"All right, what are they?"

"One, brush up on love poetry, preferably _Klingon_ love poetry."

"And two?"

"Learn to _duck_!" said N'ka firmly.

"But I don't have any feathers, N'ka!"

" _James_!"

"I mean, N'ka, how can I 'duck' if I don't have any feathers," continued James, "I can't waddle. I can't even quack, so how I am I supposed to 'duck?'"

"James!"

"Yes, N'ka."

"You are _hopeless_ , James, completely hopeless!" sighed N'ka, " _Look_! Do you want to kiss the captain or not?"

"Um, well, yes," admitted James.

"Kiss her, what am I saying?" N'ka rolled his eyes, "I'll bet you're picking out _baby_ names. I know how _you_ think, James! Goodness, what a combination, human, Klingon, Vulcan, Romulan _and_ Betazoid!"

"I think you're being a bit premature, N'ka, I haven't even asked her out on a date!"

"Okay, this is the first thing you need to know about Klingons, we don't 'date,' we _court_. So you have to decide _now_ if you are serious about the captain _before_ you approach her romantically, if she doesn't _kill_ you first for questioning her honor."

"You don't think she would actually kill me, N'ka?" asked James incredulously.

"Well, this _is_ a Starfleet vessel, James."

James breathed a sigh of relief.

"So she would only _maim_ you."

Mr. Troi tensed.

"I'm kidding, James, Actually I wanted to see your reaction. Any man who is going to try to win the heart of one of our Klingon ladies will have to get passed me _first_ , cousin, or no cousin."

"You want me to fight you, N'ka?"

"I would want to see your intentions are honorable. Don't think I'm not the same way regarding Twig. Don't get me wrong, I like the twerp, but if I think he would bring dishonor to Kahra, _I_ will deal with him myself."

"Ever the big brother, eh, N'ka?"

"That's how Klingons roll. Klingon males are _expected_ to protect younger females' honor, whether they are family or shipmates. Anyway, in the captain's case, I don't believe all the Klingon rules of conduct may apply. I mean, she knows what kind of treatment Kahra and I expect. But she _was_ raised around humans _and_ Vulcans. So, the best thing to do is get to know her as a person, through work."

"Good," James sighed, "That is actually a bit of a relief."

"Really?" I thought you would be _excited_ to fall in love again."

"Unlike you, I don't see courtship as another form of battle and conquest. Right now I just need to get _used_ to the idea of loving another woman besides Jemeli."

"Well, I admit that if _I_ fell in love, it would take some getting used to, as well," admitted N'ka, "but I wouldn't, as the humans say, 'let the grass grow under my feet,' either."

"Pardon me, N'ka?"

"I wouldn't sit around too long, James, I would _find_ a way to get to know the captain."

"Say, N'ka, I think you might have hit on idea earlier," brightened James, "Remember how you said the best way for me to help the captain relax was to find out what she likes to do and invite her to participate with me?"

"Ah, Cousin, _now_ you're talking! _Very_ clever! You know where I would start?"

"Her service record?"

"That's the ticket, James!" said N'ka, who jumped up and watched James looking up Amanda's record on his padd.

Where should we begin, N'ka?"

"Go to her Starfleet Academy records, Cousin. Look up her extra-curricular activities!"

"Hm, let's see…look at this, she was on the two-dimensional chess team!"

" _Two_ -dimensional chess, do people still play that, Cousin?"

" _I_ do. Uncle Ian Andrew taught me to play and I was on the chess team in school at and at the Academy."

"Well, she was more than on the team, Cousin. She was the champion four years running at the Starfleet Academy versus the Vulcan Science Academy championship! I think you found your answer. Forget love poetry, brush up on your chess."

"No need," said James, who got up from his bunk and opened a drawer and pulled out a mini-chess set.

"You keep a chess set with you?"

"Uncle Ian Andrew gave it to me," James smiled, "I never know when I might find someone who knows how to play."

"Well don't let me stop you, Go get her, Romeo."

"Considering how _Romeo and Juliet_ ended, I am not sure I like being called 'Romeo,' N'ka!"

"Will you get out of here before I have to kick you out!?" N'ka nearly shouted.

Smiling broadly, James left the room.

James entered the bridge and scanning the officers, he approached Amanda, who turned toward him, looking tired _and_ annoyed. James felt a profound tenderness in his heart, a deep desire to pick up and cradle the woman seated in front of him like an injured bird. He found he could barely breathe let alone speak.

"Yes, Mr. Troi," said Amanda, "Did you need something?"

"Yes, Ma'am, may I speak to you in your ready room?"

"Yees," Amanda answered slowly and got up, "Stevens, you have the conn."

"Yes, Captain," said Stevens, who sat down, looking curiously at James.

Once inside her tiny ready room, Amanda sat down, looking relieved to have had a reason to step away, she pointed at the seat in front of her and James quickly sat down.

"So, Mr. Troi," she said briskly, "what can I do for you?"

"I believe I must apologize, Captain."

"For what?" asked a clearly confused Amanda.

"My cousin told me you felt insulted when I said you looked tired last night," he said softly, "he said I was questioning your honor."

Amanda started howling with laughter at this and it was James' turn to be confused. When Amanda stopped laughing she said, "I am sorry, I am not laughing at you! Your cousin is such a _Klingon_! I _understand_ Klingons, I just don't always _think_ like a typical Klingon."

"Then you were not insulted?" said James, clearly relieved.

"No, I was irritated, but only because you're doing your _job._ I get irritated at Trevor _and_ Aquina all the time for the same thing."

"Oh, well I am _glad_ you are not insulted, Amanda, I mean Captain," James corrected himself.

"Don't worry, we're family here. I tend to be on a first name basis with my senior officers," said Amanda, "as long as it's in private, _and_ as long as you don't mind me calling you 'James.'"

"Oh, not at all," smiled James, "I brought you a peace offering…Amanda."

"Oooo, is it chocolate?" smiled Amanda.

"No, but I hope you like it as well," and James pulled out and set up the chess set while thinking, _"Chocolate, I will have to remember_ that _!"_

"Why, James!" she breathed, "I _love_ it! It's been _ages_ since I played two-dimensional chess."

"I am glad you like it…Amanda."

Amanda tapped her comm badge, "Stevens."

"Yes, Captain," Stevens' voice was heard.

"I am going to take an extended lunch, Stevens."

"Oh, really, Captain?"

"Yes, really, Stevens."

"All righty then, I will man the fort, Captain."

"Thank you, Stevens," said Amanda and turned to James, "Imagine, James, having a science officer who plays two-dimensional chess, how lovely."

"Imagine having a _captain_ who plays two-dimensional chess, Amanda," smiled James, " _lovely_ indeed!"

Viacom, the parent company of Paramount Pictures, has the rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ on film and CBS Television Studios, you guessed it, has rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ television. Go figure. I, Cap'n Ariel, do not own any rights to _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ , but I do ask people ask my permission to copy my fan-fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see top of Chapter 1

 _Ship's counselor's log, supplemental, Commander James Troi, reporting: I was able to diffuse any anger that Captain McCoy felt towards me because of my overzealous efforts to persuade her to relax_ and _I successfully engaged her in the relaxing activity of playing chess with me in her ready room for two hours during her lunch break. Commander Stevens was pleased with my success and I am happy to report that the captain has agreed to play chess with me again._

James lay on his bunk, feeling dazed with exhaustion, but happiness at being able to help Amanda rest.

" _And to think,"_ he thought, _"_ _ **she**_ _asked if we could play again!"_

At this moment, James' cousin, N'ka, came down through the hatch that was on the ceiling of their quarters and leaned against their bunks.

"Sooo, _you_ look happy" grinned N'ka, "I take it she agreed to play?"

"Yes," smiled James, "We played for two _hours_!"

"And she whipped your butt, didn't she, Cousin?" N'ka teased.

"Yes," said James, sitting up, careful not to hit his head on the bunk above, "How did you know?"

"Easy, you forget she and I have sparred together, with that Vulcan memory she can recall every chess strategy known to sentient life, _and_ she thinks like a warrior who plays to win!"

"Boy did she _ever_!" James shook his head, "She was _vicious_ , N'ka!"

"And you kept coming back for more, Cousin," laughed N'ka, "Maybe I need to worry about _you_!"

"Well, I _did_ want to encourage her to keep playing so she would continue to relax, for the therapeutic benefits, of course."

"Yeah, suuure, _therapeutic_ benefits," N'ka rolled his eyes, "Face it, Cousin, _you_ wanted to spend time with her!"

"All right, I admit it," sighed James, "It was nice spending time with Amanda outside of work."

" _Amanda_!? You're on a first name basis, already? You smooth operator, Cousin," N'ka winked.

James blushed slightly, "Well, she does like to be on a first name basis with her senior officers."

"Still, it's promising. So, when is your next 'therapeutic' session, Cousin?"

"She suggested we play chess on the holodeck. Apparently there is a program for New York City's Central Park in the twenty-first century. She said it has outdoor chess tables."

"Oooo, you're going to a park!? Wow, sounds like _she_ is the smooth operator. Did she mention food?"

"Um, no, she didn't. She seemed more concerned about a place where we could play chess."

"Ah, you have a perfect opportunity! Pack a picnic basket!"

"You don't think that would be too forward?" asked Mr. Troi.

"Not at all, you gotta eat, sometime. Here is what you do. Check the records of what foods the captain orders the most from the replicator."

"She _did_ mention a fondness for chocolate."

"There you go, Cousin," smiled N'ka, "Pretty soon you'll have her eating out your hand."

"N'ka, I think she is perfectly capable of feeding herself," protested James.

"I am going have to teach you not to think so literally!" sighed N'ka, "Anyway, let's take a look at those records!"

"Hm, let's see," said James, glancing over his padd, "Well, Amanda seems to have tastes that run the gamut of several species."

"Makes sense, I see many references to 'Southern' dishes."

"I think that refers to the southern part of North America," said James, "Didn't her father come from there?"

"Let me see," said N'ka, looking at his padd, "Yep, according to Starfleet records, her father was born in Atlanta, Georgia."

"Well, that would explain her fondness for Southern cooking. So what would be a good Southern picnic?"

"I'm not sure," admitted N'ka, "but I _do_ know someone who _would_." Tapping his comm badge, he said, "Gallagar to Twig."

" _Twig!? Do you think that is such a good idea?"_ thought James to his cousin.

" _It will be_ fine _, trust me,"_.

"Yes, Boss," Twig's voice was heard.

"Report to my quarters, on the double."

Twig could be heard gulping and said, "Am I in trouble, sir?"

"Nope," reassured N'ka, "I have a question for you."

"Oh, wall, then I is on my way," said Twig.

"Can we trust him, N'ka?"

"With our lives, Cousin, certainly with your love life."

"Why do I not find that reassuring? This _is_ my first venture into courting since Jemeli passed. I remember enough that such things require the utmost tact and delicacy. Neither are qualities that Twig possess in abundance."

"There he is," said N'ka and told the door, "Enter."

Twig came in, looking breathless and particularly disheveled, "What did y'all need, sir?"

"I have a hypothetical question, Twig," said N'ka, "What would be in an ideal Southern picnic?"

"Would this 'hypothetical' Southern picnic have somethin' te do with Mr. Troi's date with the cap'n?" asked Twig.

James blinked a couple times and said, "How did you know about _that_?"

"Wall, I didn't know _exactly_ ," admitted Twig, "but this here's a _small_ ship. _Everybody_ knows you and my cousin the cap'n spent two _hours_ in her ready room eatin' lunch."

" _Everybody_!?"

"Yep, everybody, an' I mean _everybody,_ knew that was peeculiar, 'cause the doc practically has to hog tie the cap'n te eat an', here she is eatin' for two hours, _private-like_ with Mr. Troi. An' _then_ I saw her reequest for hollerdeck time. Again, unless the doc is breathin' down her neck, she don' go te the hollerdeck. Now, Commander Gallagar is askin' 'bout the eyedeal _Southern_ picnic? Wall it ain't hard te see you're seein' te courtin' my cousin, that is, I _hope_ you's a courtin'."

"What do you mean, Lieutenant?" asked James.

"What I _means_ is, what is your _intentions_ with my cousin, the cap'n?" demanded Twig.

"My intentions?"

"Yes, seein' I'ms her only family on this here ship," said Twig smugly, "it is my _job_ te see her reputation is not, hm, what's word?"

"'Dishonored,'" said N'ka, "See Cousin, I _told_ you Twig would be discreet."

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Troi," said Twig, "What _are_ your intentions?"

"Oh, they are _entirely_ honorable, Lieutenant."

"Okay, I figured they was, considerin' you and the commander is kinfolk."

"Besides, Twig," said N'ka, "I am just as concerned about the captain's honor as you are. Her reputation is in _excellent_ hands."

"Wall, in _that_ case, I'll be _happy_ te hep y'all win my cousin's heart," smiled Twig, "Fact is, she's got hersef a _lonely_ job, bein' cap'n an all. 'Bout time some nice young feller put a smile on her face!"

James and N'ka glanced at each other and grinned.

"Hey, don't ya'll be talkin' 'bout me again!" shouted Twig.

Gallagar turned his head to Twig, all triviality drained from his face. With a growl, he said, "Would you like to repeat that, Lieutenant?"

"Hold on, N'ka, I don't think the lieutenant appreciates the seriousness of his accusation."

"Say what?" said Twig, "Jus' how bad did I step in it _this_ time?"

"Twig," said N'ka seriously, "you just accused me of talking about you behind your back while you were in the same room. Do you believe that I have no honor? Do you not know that I would give up my very life to save your own? And yet you would accuse me of such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, sir, it's jes telepaths, wall, they make me kinda nervous. Sometimes I feel buck naked around 'em. Course, seein' how you y'all can see me, ya'll already know _that._ "

N'ka nodded, "Just don't do it again."

"And just know," James added, "there _are_ times I look at my cousin and _don't_ talk to him."

"Besides, Twig," said N'ka, "haven't been there times you have communicated with your family without saying a word?"

"Sure, eenough, 'specially my mama, come near suppertime she be settin' the table an' I'd try to sneak a cookie behind her back an' she'd catch me ever' single time!"

"And for us, non-verbal communication is such a part of us, it's easy to slip into it without intending to," explained James, "especially among close family members."

"Yeah, I can see _that_ ," said Twig, "Ya'll act more like brothers than cousins."

James looked at Twig, cocked his head to one side and asked, "Are you sure, _you_ aren't telepathic?"

Twig stood dumbfounded for a minute.

"Yes," said N'ka, "after all, _you're_ the one who figured out my cousin wants to court the captain!"

Twig opened his mouth and closed it, then said, "Wall, ever' body in my family said my Granmaw had second sight."

"Hm, Cousin," grinned N'ka, "Looks _you_ have a project here, a latent telepath or maybe empath!"

"Oh, no, no, no, I cain't read people's _minds_ ," protested Twig, "I just usually know what they're gonna do before they do it, somehow."

"And that's what makes you a good engineer, Twig," said N'ka.

"I don't follow y'all," said Twig, "what in tarnation does that have te do with engineering?"

"Well, I usually don't have to ask you to do something twice because by the time I ask the first time, you've already done it," explained Gallagar.

"Can we get back to the picnic basket?" asked James, "I am meeting the captain in an hour."

"I guess Romeo's gettin' itchy," smiled Twig.

James rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone refer to us as Romeo and Juliet, doesn't anyone remember how that play ends!?"

"Seriously, a _Southern_ picnic is easy. Now jes' before you go in, order hot fried chicken, potato salad, gravy, biscuits an' plenty of sweet tea."

"Will a need a Thermos?"

"Fer what?"

"For the tea, to keep it hot."

"What in tarnation are y'all talkin' 'bout Haven't y'all heard of iced tea?"

" _Cold_ tea!?" said a horrified James.

"Ya'll wanna win the girl, or not?" demanded Twig, "cause if y'all ain't serious, I ain't gonna hep' y'all at all."

"I like how you think, Twig," smiled N'ka.

James sighed, "Why do I feel like you're ganging up on me?"

"Because we _are_ , like I told you before, I will protect the captain's honor and Twig clearly feels the same way."

"Great," said James, "I'm dealing with a younger _and_ an older brother."

"Got that right," said Twig, "Hey, Boss, after we're done hepen' your cousin, how 'bout I give you the first run of some peach brandy I'm makin'?"

"Don't tell me that you set up a still by the phaser bank array again, Twig," said N'ka sternly.

"Oh, no, it's in my quarters, seein' I don't have a roommate."

"All right, Twig, I'll join you in a snort."

"Oh, I almost forgot about dessert! The captain expressed a fondness for chocolate."

"Ah, y'r sweetie laiks her sweets, huh, Mr. Troi," grinned Twig, "I dunno much 'bout sweets, how about you, Boss?"

"Not really my thing, either," said N'ka, "but I think know someone who does!"

"Who?" asked James.

"Well, I think Dr. Altara has a bit of a sweet tooth," said N'ka.

" _Aquina_ , why didn't I think of her before? Boy, does she ever!"

N'ka said, "Computer, locate Dr. Altara."

The computer said, "Dr. Altara is located in sickbay."

Turning to Twig, N'ka said, "Go back to engineering and finish up, Twig. When I am done here we'll have some of that peach brandy."

"Yessir!" smiled Twig and he tried to jump up to the hatch in the ceiling. Turning to N'ka he asked, "Give me a boost, Boss?"

N'ka stooped down and held out his hands for Twig, who stepped on them and N'ka stood and lifted up Twig up to the hatch and held him as Twig opened it and pulled himself up out of the room.

" _I see he's picking up your bad habits, N'ka"_ teased James.

" _Well, he_ _ **does**_ _look up to me, Cousin,"_

" _Yes, figuratively_ _ **and**_ _literally!"_

Smilingly evilly, N'ka looked at his cousin he said, "Do you know the quickest way to sickbay?"

James thought about it and said, "It's a fifteen walk from here."

"I can get us there in five."

James looked at his chronometer and said, "It's only because I am worried about getting to my date on time that I would even _think_ about agreeing to this."

"Hey, this is a good thing to know, Cousin. You never know when your ship will be boarded by enemy forces and you have to conceal yourself in order to ambush them."

"Very well, N'ka," James sighed and with grace, N'ka leaped up to the hatch, grasping it with one hand while offering the other to his cousin and to James' surprise, the moment he grasped Gallagar's hand he found himself pulled up into a different world entirely. James always assumed that the access passages would be cramped and dusty. Instead, he found that his cousin's private world was spacious and almost comfy.

"Wow, N'ka, I can see why you spend so much time here voluntarily."

N'ka grinned at him and motioned him to follow. After walking no more than fifteen steps, he pushed on a hidden panel which opened a hatch above a ladder and climbed up and James, having no other choice, followed him, finding himself in an unused corner of sickbay."

"James!" said Aquina, "where did you come from?"

"N'ka brought me here from my quarters."

Aquina nodded in disbelief and said, "What can I do for you?"

"I need some advice about chocolate, Aquina,"

"You mean for your date with Amanda?" asked the doctor.

"Don't tell me the whole ship knows!" said James.

"Well, I'm sure the captain isn't aware of it. Actually, she told me the two of you played chess during her extended lunch, which I am _very_ glad to hear."

"Well, I _was_ trying to do my job, Aquina."

"Plus, you're sending off love pheromones all over the place, James."

"Gee, thanks Aquina, am I _that_ obvious?"

Aquina laughed and said, "Only to me, James, and I am _very_ happy for you. Amanda is a lovely person. Now you said something about chocolate?"

"Yes, I am going to bring a picnic since we're playing chess in the Twenty-first Century New York City's Central Park."

"Ah, I have _just_ the thing, chocolate chip cookies, a classic."

"Wonderful, Aquina, thank you! Oh, and Aquina-"

Aquina held up her hand, "Don't worry, I will keep this under my hat."

N'ka looked confused, "But you're not wearing a hat."

James shook his head and said "Thank you, Aquina" and looked at his chronometer, "Goodness, I better get ready to go! Computer—"

"You're not going like _that_ are you!?" demanded Aquina.

"Like _what_?"

N'ka sighed heavily, "In your _uniform_! Hey, I haven't been on a date for over four _decades_ since I courted J'ashih, but I know at least among humans you should be wearing your civvies!"

"Oh, What should I wear?"

"How should I know? I'm an engineer, not a fashion expert," said an exasperated N'ka, who turned to the replicator, "Computer, produce clothing for Commander Troi appropriate for the Central Park holodeck program Captain McCoy has scheduled."

The computer buzzed and an outfit appeared in the replicator which James pulled out and held up to himself. It was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Looking at it, he asked, "N'ka, what does 'I "heart shape" "N." "Y."' mean? I wouldn't want to offend the captain on our first date."

Viacom, the parent company of Paramount Pictures, has the rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ on film and CBS Television Studios, you guessed it, has rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ television. Go figure. I, Cap'n Ariel, do not own any rights to _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ , but I do ask people ask my permission to copy my fan-fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see top of Chapter 1

 _Ship's counselor's personal log, I find myself unusually nervous as I prepare for my picnic with the captain on the holodeck that will run a program of the Twenty-first Century's New York City's Central Park. The replicator provided appropriate attire for the occasion and a picnic basket of Southern food and drink Lieutenant Twig recommended and chocolate chip cookies Aquina suggested. It's been so_ _ **long**_ _since I pursued a romantic relationship with a woman. I can only hope that if Amanda does not share my feelings, she will not be offended by me expressing my interest. It's so amazing to me that I would find myself wanting companionship at this age. Sixty is hardly ancient for either Vulcans or Betazoids, but because Jemeli was a Betazoid, I thought I would enjoy a very long marriage with her and I thoroughly bonded with her both telepathically and empathetically. When you love someone with your whole heart, as I did, and that person dies, it seems impossible that one's heart could care for another. You never think the sight of another woman would make you feel like your heart was coming out of your chest, but that happens to me every time I step onto the bridge. If I have to step close to her for duty's sake, I find her scent positively dizzying. Its little wonder she beat me so soundly when we played chess; I could barely focus on the game. I found myself staring at her as she surveyed the chess board. I could feel the wheels in her mind turning as she contemplated her next move. As beautiful as she is on the outside, I found the intricacies of her thinking process even more so. Hers is a mind I could get to know_ _ **forever**_ _and still I would discover another gorgeous facet of her psyche. However, I must hurry so I don't keep Amanda waiting. End recording._

James left his quarters and soon reached the holodeck and entered. He found himself in the middle of a green park in what he surmised to be a moderately warm summer day. He saw few others in the park and those who were there were fanning themselves profusely. As he walked carrying the picnic basket and chess set, he heard the sound of an audio broadcast of what had been called "radio" during that era. The announcer said, "It's a record breaking heatwave here in the city. My suggestion is find some shade, or better yet, some air conditioning, folks!" James smiled at Amanda's courtesy. _"She is so_ _ **thoughtful.**_ _Hopefully her Vulcan and Romulan blood will make this temperature comfortable for her!"_ Scanning the park, he perked up when he saw her. He smiled as he saw that she too was in her "civvies." She also wore shorts and a t-shirt that showed off her shapely figure. _"Calm down, Boy,"_ he warned himself, _"This is_ _ **just**_ _a picnic and a game of chess. Try not to stare so hard."_

"Jim, I mean James!" she smiled, her eyes sparkling "You brought a picnic, how thoughtful of you!"

He tried not to stare directly into her eyes, lest he get lost in them and get _completely_ tongue tied, then realized she had continued to speak.

"I'm sorry Amanda," he apologized, "I didn't hear what you said. Would you mind repeating that?"

"Oh, I was apologizing for calling you 'Jim,'" she said, "It just felt so natural to me, even though you look nothing like him."

"Who?" he asked as he set the basket on a picnic table, spread out the tablecloth and set out the food, "Pardon, me, I don't think you want cold fried chicken."

"Sounds wonderful!" she said with obvious delight, "And to answer your question, I was referring to Jim Kirk."

"OOOhhh, yes," he nodded, "Your great-grandfathers served with him, didn't they? I read about them in the Academy, required reading you know."

"Don't I know it," she smiled, "Of course there was a lot that happened that _didn't_ get into the official record."

"I imagine it is a challenge to live under two such men's shadows."

"Now, now, James—" began Amanda.

"Please, call me 'Jim.' No one ever has before, but I rather like it."

"All right, _Jim_. Let's not turn this into a counseling session. Please pass me the food."

"Sorry, Amanda, it's a bit of an occupational hazard. My late wife had to remind me to not analyze her as well."

"Your _late_ wife?" she asked sympathetically, "I am so _sorry_ to hear that, Jim. How long has it been?"

"Ten years," he said, and then chuckled, "So who is playing counselor _now_?"

Amanda chuckled, "Professional hazard, every good commanding officer knows how to play therapist."

"And your Vulcan and Romulan telepathic abilities don't hurt, Amanda."

"Not to mention good old fashioned woman's intuition. My human grandmother had _plenty_ of that. The fact is I just care about people. That's a part of the appeal of command, exploring the galaxy _and_ taking care of my crew."

"I can see we make a good team, Amanda. That's why I studied the sciences _and_ therapy."

"I can see your wife did well for herself. A sensitive man of science isn't easy to come by. Was she a scientist and a therapist herself?"

"Jemeli was a bit of both, really. She was an elementary school teacher."

"Ah, so she was a civilian?"

"Indeed she was. We grew up together on Betazed. We were high school sweethearts and we decided it would be easier for us to be together if she chose a career that would ensure we wouldn't get separate assignments. So she went to a university to study teaching in San Francisco while I was at the Academy and we married after she completed her studies and I became an officer."

"Then she would live in family quarters with you and teach," smiled McCoy, "at least until the babies came."

"Did you read my record, Amanda?" said James teasingly.

"No, Jim, it's just clear to me that you are a family man. To be honest, I was surprised you didn't have a family when you came on board. You struck me like a person who prefers not to be alone. You're being a widower makes a lot more sense. However, I am surprised that no one has snatched you up before now."

"Well, like my cousin, I have been married to my work," admitted James, "Wow, perhaps you missed your calling, Amanda."

"No, Jim," sighed Amanda, "I am _quite_ happy with being the captain of the _Asimov_. You just have such an interesting story, and it _is_ good to get away from the bridge."

"Well, then I am glad I could do my job where you are concerned. I have found that captains are a lot like mothers in that they are often the most challenging people to get to invest in their self-care."

"Well, if you suggest I play chess," smiled Amanda, "I think I could be persuaded to do more self-care, as long as _you_ provided the company."

James felt his heart pound in his chest and thought frantically, _"Oh my goodness! Is she flirting with_ _ **me**_ _!? Oh please God,_ _ **please**_ _let her be flirting with me! Give me a sign!"_

At that moment, Lieutenant Twig came strolling up to them and said, "Hullo, Cap'n, lovely day, ain't it?"

The captain stared at Twig and asked, " _Lieutenant_ , what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, wall, I thought this here wuz a public hollerdeck session," said Twig, who looked somewhat unsteady on his feet.

"No, Lieutenant, it _isn't_ ," said Amanda sternly and regardless of her attire, it was clear to James that in her mind, his Amanda had transformed herself into _Captain_ McCoy, who looked at Twig very intently, "Lieutenant, have you been _drinking_?"

"Yes, ma'am," admitted Twig, "Commander Gallagar and I had a few."

"A few!?" Amanda nearly yelled, "Was it that _moonshine_ of yours?"

"Yes, ma'am," Twig mumbled.

Amanda sighed, and tapped her comm badge, "Gallagar!"

"Yes, Captain?" N'ka's voice was heard.

"Report to the holodeck, immediately!" barked Amanda.

"Yes, Captain," said N'ka, who appeared in minutes.

"Gallagar," said Amanda, "How much moonshine did you let Twig drink?"

"Only three shots, Captain."

"Mr. Troi were having a _private_ meeting when Twig came barging in here. Now I know he insists on having a still, but remember he doesn't have your tolerance for alcohol. Now, would you _please_ remove him and get some coffee down his throat."

N'ka mouthed the words, "Private?" to his cousin and grinned and told Twig, "Come on, let's get you out of here," and took him away.

James was reeling as he realized Amanda _did_ want to be alone with him. _"Okay, play it cool,"_ he thought, _"Don't overwhelm her."_

Amanda sat down and resumed eating and Mr. Troi popped up, grabbed the Thermos and poured her some sweet tea.

"Hmmm, delicious," she smiled, " _That_ takes me back to my Grandma Joanna's kitchen, everything here does, especially the chocolate chip cookies."

"I am glad you like them, Amanda, and you chose the perfect day for a picnic!"

"Yes, Jim, nice and sweltering," said Amanda, her eyes sparkling, "miserable for humans but _perfect_ for you!"

Amanda watched Amanda eat, while trying to not make it too obvious that he was watching her. He was so absorbed his food got cold and he didn't notice the sky cloud over until he looked up and realized they were dark with rain and said, "Amanda, I think there is a problem with the holodeck's climate control," when the skies opened up and a downpour fell upon them.

"Quick! Get the food in the basket!" and as the two of them packed up, she looked around, "There is gazebo over there, where can wait out the storm!"

"Why not correct the program?" yelled James.

"What's the fun in that?" she laughed, "It's not often a person gets caught in the rain!"

The two of them dashed over to the gazebo, both laughing like children as they stood in the shelter, watching the rain come down. Every once in a while, James would gaze at Amanda and watch her wavy auburn hair form into wet ringlets. All at once she caught his gaze and as he found himself leaning in, her comm badge chirped. She whispered softly, "Duty calls, Jim," tapped her badge and said, "McCoy, here."

Commander Stevens' voice was heard, "Captain, I didn't want to interrupt your time on the holodeck, but we just got a general distress call with a coded message from the _Aurora_."

Amanda sighed and said, "All, right send it over here, McCoy out," then said, "Computer, arch," and walked over to the arch that materialized in the gazebo and looked over the readout. She tapped the computer panel and Stevens' face appeared on the view screen.

"Yes, Captain," he said.

"Stevens, put the ship on yellow alert, and take the ship to the Alkara Sector, maximum warp. Then I want you, Gallagar, Dr. Altara and Lieutenant Kahra to me and Mr. Troi in the galley in fifteen minutes. McCoy, out," turning to James, she said softly, "We just received a distress call from our sister ship, the _Aurora_ , saying that they are under attack and they requested our assistance. So much for the chess game, now the _real_ fighting begins."

She paused and looked up at James, gazing into _his_ eyes she said, "Life is short, Jim."

He stared at her, not quite understanding _what_ was going on, "Amanda, I don't understand."

"Please sit down, Jim," she said softly and as he stood there, clearly befuddled, she added, "I know you're wondering why I'm not flying off to the galley this minute in 'Captain McCoy mode.'"

"The thought did cross my mind."

"But Jim, at this moment, I need to be _here_ with _you_ and I _need_ you to sit down."

James' mind buzzed, _"My goodness, is she saying what I_ _ **think**_ _she is saying!? For Heaven's sake, man, sit down!"_ and he gingerly sat down on the bench as Amanda stepped forward and put her arms around his neck and murmured, "As I said, Jim, life is short. We are about to face battle together. I am confident in the _Asimov_ and her crew, but that doesn't guarantee success, or that either of us will live to see another day."

James continued to blink as he thought, _"Oh, please, oh, please, oh please,"_ as this beguiling creature before him came closer, sat in his lap and whispered, " _Carpie diem_ , Jim, 'seize the day,'" leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. As James felt himself getting lost in her arms, he heard her mind whisper, _"Please hold me, Jim."_ So he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss as the rain continued to fall.

" _It's been so long since I've held a woman like this, Amanda,"_ he thought to her.

" _I'm so happy to be held,"_ she thought back.

As their two minds joyfully danced together like two children in the joy of having found one another, Amanda noticed a change in the rain and thought, _"James does that rain sound different?"_

" _Yes it does,"_ thought James.

" _Like pebbles on a roof,"_ thought Amanda and the two of them began the careful process of separating their minds as they reluctantly stopped kissing, but still held each other against a sudden drop in temperature. _"Brrr, I'm freezing!"_ thought Amanda and she finally opened her eyes and cried, "WHAT'S **THAT!** "

James, opening his eyes to golf ball sized precipitation that drummed on the gazebo's roof, said "Its _hail_!"

"Computer, end program," barked Amanda.

"Unable to comply," replied the computer.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Unable to comply."

"Computer, exit!" they yelled.

Viacom, the parent company of Paramount Pictures, has the rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ on film and CBS Television Studios, you guessed it, has rights to produce _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ television. Go figure. I, Cap'n Ariel, do not own any rights to _S_ _tar Tr_ _ek_ , but I do ask people ask my permission to copy my fan-fiction.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see top of Chapter One

 _First officer's log, Stardate 8891091.2, Commander Trevor Stevens, reporting: about ten minutes ago we received a general distress call from our sister ship, the_ Aurora _, with a coded message for Captain McCoy which I sent to the holodeck where she was relaxing with Mr. Troi. She ordered that I put the ship on yellow alert, engage the cloaking device and head out_ _to the Alkara Sector_ _at maximum warp. She has ordered Lieutenant Commander Gallagar, Dr. Altara, Lieutenant Kahra and I to meet her and Mr. Troi in the galley for a briefing on the situation._

Having given Lieutenant Lewis, the _Asimov_ 's helmsmen, the conn, Stevens left the bridge with Lieutenant Kahra, the ship's chief tactical officer, for the galley. Kahra was quiet, as she usually was before battle, Stevens noticed.

" _Whatever is going on,"_ Stevens thought, _"it must be important if we're going there this fast_ _ **cloaked**_ _"_

As the two of them approached the galley, they spotted Gallagar, the chief engineer and Dr. Aquina Altara, the chief medical officer.

Turning to Trevor, Kahra said curtly, "I am going to speak to Commander Gallagar about our weapons status."

Trevor nodded, then turned to Dr. Altara and said softly, "We got a distress call from the _Aurora_."

"Oh, wow! That would explain us going to yellow alert," said Aquina, "It's been a while since we've responded to one of those, but Sickbay is ready for it!"

"I knew I could count on you," smiled Trevor, "now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to the captain."

Aquina nodded and went in the galley as Amanda strode up with James at her side, both of them were soaking wet. They were both wearing shorts and a t-shirt, his with an "I heart NY" logo emblazoned on it.

" _Boy, they look different in civvies,"_ thought Trevor, _"Now I think about it, I hardly_ _ **ever**_ _see Amanda out of uniform."_ He then noticed a smudge on James face and wondered, _"And what_ _ **is**_ _that on James' lips?"_

"Pardon my appearance. There was some kind of malfunction on the holodeck," explained Amanda, "and we got a rainstorm and _then_ hail when I programed a hot summer day and then it wouldn't shut down the program, thankfully the exit door opened in time for the briefing. When you run the briefing, please order N'ka to check the holodeck to be sure the problem isn't affecting other systems. May I see your padd?"

Trevor handed it to Amanda, who released the coded message from the Aurora, handed the padd back to Trevor, who read the message and slowly breathed out.

"Wow," said Trevor, "this is serious stuff."

"I know," said the captain, "but we're ready."

"As always, Captain," said Trevor, who then stared at James.

"Is something wrong?" asked James.

"Well, it's your lips, James" he said and then looking at the captain, he said, "In fact, it's _both_ of your lips."

Amanda and James stared at each other and she said softly, "Trevor, may I borrow your handkerchief?"

"Um, sure, Amanda," said Trevor, and smiled as handed it over to Amanda, and he thought to himself, _"Only Amanda knows I always keep my monogrammed handkerchiefs at all times, whether they be for tears or errant lipstick. Grandma always told me, 'Trevor, Honey, a gentleman always keeps a handkerchief handy for ladies in distress.'"_

Amanda carefully removed the smeared lipstick off her lips. Turning to James, she motioned for him to lean his face toward her and carefully wiped off the lipstick from his then turned to Trevor leaned in and whispered, "Please don't say anything just yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Amanda," he whispered back and thought, _"I guess they had more than just a 'friendly' chess game. No_ _ **wonder**_ _she looks so relaxed. Well, after all she's been through, it's about time she found some happiness. I hope James appreciates her and treats her like the lady she pretends not to be!"_

The three of them entered the galley. N'ka, Aquina and Kahra had taken their seats, leaving three empty chairs at the head of the long table. The Amanda took her place at the head, with Trevor on her right and James on her left.

Trevor stood up and said, "Gentlemen, ladies, we just received word from the _Aurora_ that she is under attack, possibly by Mari'Ma raiders who have been going after settlements in the region. We expect to arrive in the Alkara Sector in four hours. Other ships are on their way, but are twelve hours behind us. Now this isn't our first rodeo, folks. N'ka, make sure the ship is prepped and while you are at it, check the holodeck. The captain and James got an unexpected shower of rain and hail on the holodeck and we want to be sure that whatever caused the hiccup hasn't affected other systems."

N'ka shook his head and said, "I think I have an idea what went wrong. When I was 'escorting' Twig off the holodeck, he mumbled something about hoping the captain and James would enjoy their rainbow."

Amanda rolled her eyes and then Trevor said, "I hope he's sober enough to fix the problem, N'ka!"

"I took him to sickbay as soon as the ship went on yellow alert," N'ka assured him.

Trevor shook his head at this and continued, "Kahra, run battle drills. Captain, since this is James' first potential combat mission with us, what are your orders for him?"

"After you get a chance to change into some dry clothes, James," said Amanda, "I want you to go over all known intelligence on the Mari'Ma, then report to my ready room and help me formulate possible battle scenarios."

"I don't know, Captain," said Trevor," I have always found people in 'I love New York' t-shirts particularly scary. Maybe he should wear it into battle."

"Is _that_ what this means?" asked James, pointing to the words to his shirt.

" _Thank you_ , for lightening the mood, gentlemen," Amanda said dryly, "You all have your orders, dismissed!"

Everyone stood and as they filed out the room, Aquina turned toward Amanda who was scratching the back of her neck. The doctor looked intently at her and then at James and said jokingly, "Are you itching to get back into combat, Amanda?"

"Yes, but it's also these wet clothes, Aquina. I use sonic showers so much I forget what it's like to actually be _wet_ ," said Amanda, "How soon can you get Twig sobered up? I want all 'hands on deck.'"

"I started him on an infusion as soon as N'ka brought him in. He should be 'sober as a judge' in an hour!"

"Good!" said Amanda and left the galley.

Aquina turned to James in the empty room, placed her hand on his shoulder and thought to him, _"Be prepared James to see a_ _ **whole**_ _other side of the captain. You haven't seen her in combat and conquest mode before._ "

As their minds touched, Aquina felt James seem to almost blush at this comment and he thought, " _Um, actually it won't be the_ _ **first**_ _time I've seen her in conquest mode,"_ and Aquina sensed something in James' mind and thought to him, _"No, it's not some_ _ **thing**_ _, it's some_ _ **one**_ _!_ _ **Amanda**_ _is in his mind! James, what_ _ **happened**_ _on the holodeck?"_

" _Oh, it was just some unusual weather phenomena, Aquina."_

" _Unusual weather, James?"_

" _Lightning has struck in the same place twice, emotionally speaking."_

" _Oh,_ _ **James!**_ _I am so_ _ **happy**_ _for you, happy for you_ _ **both!"**_

" _So are we, but I must hurry, the captain needs that report."_

" _Well go then, you mustn't keep her waiting!"_

oooOOOooo

Forty-five minutes later, James arrived in the Amanda's ready room and was pleasantly surprised to see a plate of cucumber sandwiches, cream scones with jam, a few cookies, a pot of hot tea and two mugs on her desk. Amanda looked up at James, smiled and said, "Seeing our picnic lunch was interrupted, I thought afternoon tea would be just the thing for a working lunch."

"Why thank you, Amanda," he said as he sat down, "I'm glad to see you're taking regular meals."

"Hm, something my therapist reminded me to do," smiled Amanda, "Do you take lemon or milk."

"Milk with two lumps of sugar," said James, "I'm impressed, you really know your English tea."

"Hey, you're not the only one who knows how to do research," said Amanda grinning as she put sugar in James' mug, poured in the milk, filled it with fragrant tea and poured a cup for her.

"Nicely done," nodded James approvingly, took a sip, and then said " _Very_ good tea."

Amanda sighed with satisfaction, "All right, to work. What do you know about the Mari'Ma?"

"They were only recently discovered by the Federation," he said, "they live on the edge of the Alkara Sector and have only recently achieved warp technology."

"Which they are using to exploit their neighbors," concluded Amanda, "charming."

"Exactly," he said, "Their home planet is rich in material resources, but their society is so war-like, their population has not been allowed to flourish to create a work force, so they raid other peoples for slave labor."

"And they are suspected of attacking the _Aurora_ ," said Amanda grumbling, "Lovely, the _Aurora_ has a crew complement of one hundred and fifty, not including civilians and the children aboard."

"Which makes the possible involvement of the Mari'Ma that much more disturbing," said James.

"Has there been any discernable pattern to their attacks?" asked Amanda.

James brought up a navigational chart of the Alkara Sector, "The Mari'Ma attacked a small settlement on Alkara IV in the middle of the sector six weeks ago, the transport vessel _Galon'hi_ on the other side of the sector three weeks ago and then attacked a large terraform colony on Alkara XV two weeks ago. No other attacks have happened since."

"So there is not much in a way of an attack pattern," said Amanda, "Did they take the same thing every time?"

"No," James shook his head, "sometimes they took people, sometimes they took weapons, and sometimes they took _food_."

"Puzzling," she said as she took a sandwich and bit into it, "not bad."

James smiled as he picked up a scone, which he liberally spread with cream and jam, handed it to Amanda and prepared one for himself. James smiled with pleasure as he bit into his scone and watched intently as Amanda ate hers.

"Mmmm, this is _delicious_ ," she said.

"I'm glad you like them," he smiled and took another bite of his scone.

"I bet they would be _wonderful_ with honey and butter," she speculated.

James sputtered, started to choke at this last comment and he struggled to breath. Amanda quickly came up behind him and performed the Heimlich maneuver. Just as the bit of scone popped out of his mouth and bounced across the desk, a hatch in the floor of the ready room opened and Twig's head popped up like a gopher coming out of his hole.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Twig?" demanded Captain McCoy.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Twig, "but Gallagar deemanded I come up and apawlogiize fer messin' with yer hollerdeck program and tell y'all it's fixed."

"Fine, apology accepted, dismissed!" barked McCoy.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Twig meekly and then looked noticed Amanda's arms around James' waist and said, "Saaay, am I _interruptin'_ somethin'?"

Amanda McCoy stood up and growled, "I was performing the Heimlich maneuver on Mr. Troi."

"All right, all right," said Twig, "Jest remembers Mr. Troi, my cousin is a _lady_ , ya'll better treat her like one, ye hear!"

Still coughing and sputtering, James couldn't say anything. So Twig glared at him and went back down, slamming the hatch behind him. Amanda patted James' back and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

James nodded, continued to cough, took a long sip of tea and said, "Yes, I will. You just gave me a bit of a shock."

"How?" she asked.

"You suggested putting butter and honey on a _scone_!" said James.

"Well, yes, I _love_ hot biscuits with butter and honey," she said, "and that's what these things remind me of, my Grandma Joanna's buttermilk biscuits."

James picked up a cookie and holding it out to her, he asked, " _Wait_ , you mean scones remind you of _biscuits_!?"

"Where I come from, _that's_ a cookie, Jim," said Amanda patiently and turning to the replicator she said, "Computer, buttermilk biscuits, hot, with butter and honey on the side."

The replicator hummed and produced a plate of steaming biscuits with plate of butter and a pot of honey. Amanda picked up a biscuit, split it open, slathered on butter and honey, and then handed it to James, who looked at it dubiously. Amanda quickly prepared a biscuit for herself, took a generous bite and chewed luxuriously, her eyes closed in rapture. She swallowed then said, " _Scrumptious_! Almost as good as Grandma's!"

James continued to stare at the biscuit in his hand, which was now covered in melted butter and warm honey. Amanda looked at the biscuit greedily and asked, "Are you going to eat that?"

James handed it over to Amanda and at that moment, the ship rocked violently, the food and tableware fell off the desk and onto James, Amanda and the floor. Amanda stood up, said, "What the-?" and she and James rushed onto the bridge, their uniforms covered with the remnants of tea, cookies, biscuits, sandwiches and scones.

Trevor tapped his comm badge and said, "Stevens to Gallagar, report!"

"There was an explosion in the torpedo bay, sir," N'ka's panted on the comm system, "I'm on my way there."

"Keep me advised," ordered Trevor, "I'm sending medical teams to assist."

"Understood," said N'ka.

"Stevens," said Amanda, "Keep me advised, meanwhile, Mr. Troi and I will change our clothes, _again_."

"Yes, Captain," said Trevor, then Amanda and James exited the bridge.

Kahra looked at Trevor, clearly puzzled and asked, "Have you noticed that every time the captain and Mr. Troi are together, they end up either wet or messy?"

"Yes," said Trevor, "it goes with her wet and messy personality."

N'ka's voice crackled over the comm system, "Medical emergency in the torpedo bay."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see top of Chapter One

 _Chief Engineer's Log, Stardate 8891101.5, Lieutenant Commander N'ka Gallagar, reporting: the_ Asimov _is headed for the Alkara Sector in response to a distress call from the_ Aurora _, which reported it is under attack. Lieutenant Twig altered Captain McCoy's holodeck program in a drunken state so I am forced to run a low level ship wide diagnostic of its computer systems to be sure they were not affected by the altered program while Twig sobers up in sickbay. I now have three hours to prepare the ship for a rescue and possible battle._

N'ka grumbled heavily over the main engineering console in front of the warp engine, _"So much lost time,"_ he thought, _"Oh, well. Best thing to do is keep Twig as_ _ **far**_ _away from me as possible for a while but still keep him useful."_

N'ka frowned as Twig sauntered up.

"You okay, Boss?"

"Twig, I have been forced to run a ship wide diagnostic of _all_ its computer systems," said N'ka, "Do you know _why_!?"

"No, Boss," said Twig, clearly puzzled.

"Do you recall that rain shower you programed on the holodeck?"

"Wall, Boss, my memry is kinda fuzzy."

"Well it turned into _hail_ and it spooked the captain."

"Oh, Ah'm sorry."

"So she ordered a full computer diagnostic just as we are heading on a rescue mission, _and_ possibly into battle in _three_ hours. So instead of prepping the ship, I've had to clean up after _your_ mess while you were sobering up in Sickbay!"

"Uh, oh."

"However, _amazingly_ , the computers appear to be fine."

Twig sighed.

"Now, Twig, I want you to go directly to the captain in her ready room, apologize, tell her the problem is fixed and then go to the torpedo bay and be sure everything is in order down there."

"Yes, Boss!" said Twig and he disappeared.

"All them computer seestems, thay is normal," said the computer.

N'ka turned around, wondering why Twig got back so quickly. Seeing nothing, he looked up at the ceiling, and said "Computer, _why_ do you sound like Lieutenant Twig?"

The computer chirped and then said, "Wall, when ya'll did that there di-ag-nostic, Ah dun went to this here back up personalitea."

N'ka sighed, "Computer, display all programmed personalities."

Looking down at the console, he saw a list of the default personalities as well as computer personalities from the holodeck. The current default personality was labeled "Twig."

"When was the Twig personality made default, computer?"

The computer chirped again and said, "'bout four hours a-gow."

Looking down at the console, N'ka parsed the current default settings for the computer's personality. Checking the list, he found that the personality "Twig" was the default for all interactions."

" _Where is a bat'leth when you need one, oh well,"_ N'ka thought, then said, thinking aloud, "What does it say about me, that I actually like this personality better than the default one."

N'ka's comm badge chirped, "Stevens to Gallagar, the computer is a bit, off."

"You mean it sounds like Twig?" asked N'ka, "I know, but it seems to be functioning normally, as long as you can understand it. I'm fixing it right now."

N'ka swore he heard the computer whimper.

"Understood, Gallagar, Stevens out."

Going back to the console, N'ka changed all the default personalities back to default except main engineering which he left as "Twig." Picking up his padd from a nearby table, he looked at his current check list. Checking off "run a test on computer," he looked at the next item on the list, "check the alignment of the phase emitters," and so he walked to the forward section of main engineering. He pulled out a micro-resonator and scanned for cracks in phase emitter.

A few minutes later, while he was still working on the phase emitter, an explosion rocked the ship.

N'ka's comm chirped, "Stevens to Gallagar, report!"

"Boss, there wuz an eenternal explosieon in that thar torpeada bay," said the computer.

N'ka began to run to the bay and on his way he said, "There was an explosion in the torpedo bay, Sir."

"Keep me advised," ordered Trevor, "I'm sending a medical team."

"Understood," said N'ka.

Entering the torpedo bay, N'ka found it was covered with black splotches, and in the center a man was coughing, surrounded by thick smoke.

Tapping his comm badge, N'ka said, "Medical emergency in the torpedo bay."

Rolling the man over, he realized it was Twig and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Boss, I wasn't paying attention."

"Do you have a death wish?" said N'ka, who grabbed a med kit and looked for some pain medication.

"Well sorta, I found your cousin with _my_ cousin."

"Well I wish you'd play somewhere safer with thoughts like that," said N'ka, shaking his head.

"But you _ordered_ me te go te the torpeada bay, Boss," protested Twig.

"I know," he said, helping Twig up.

At that moment, Aquina burst in the room came in and shouted, "Who is hurt, Commander?" then seeing Twig, she rolled her eyes and said, "Clyde Finn Twig, what were you thinking about _this_ time?"

"Ah'd ruther not say," mumbled Twig.

"Let's get you into Sickbay" said Aquina.

"I'm fine, Doctor, Ma'am," said Twig.

"Clyde, you are worse than my son, Ro'kor, or some _other_ Klingon I could mention," said Aquina.

N'ka rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Ma'am, this here's ex-plosiean wuz my fault," protested Twig, "I gotta hep' ma Boss clean it up."

N'ka jerked up and said, "Now wait, Twig, the doctor is right. There might be something serious going on. You better get checked out, better safe than sorry. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"Oh, of course, Mr. Gallagar," agreed Aquina, "Come along now, Clyde."

"Yes, Twig," said N'ka, "listen to the good doctor."

"Ya'll _sure_ ya'll can handle thangs without me, Boss?" asked Twig.

"Quite sure," said N'ka, who sighed with relief when Twig and the doctor left the room and looking up he said, "Okay, computer, back to work."

"Yas, Boss," said the computer.

oooOOOooo

On the bridge, Trevor looked at his chronometer, tapped his comm badge and said, "Stevens to the Captain."

Amanda's voice was heard over the comm system saying, "Yes, Stevens?"

"Captain, we are five minutes away from the Alkara Sector," said Trevor.

"Thank you, I'm on my way," she answered.

When she entered, Trevor stood up and said, "Captain on the bridge," and Amanda sat down in the command chair and Trevor went to ops.

Kahra nodded at the captain, noting the d'k tahg and phaser the captain had strapped to her waist. James, who had arrived on the bridge an hour earlier, noted to Kahra, "I guess the captain wasn't kidding when she said she was getting ready for battle."

"Mr. Troi, Klingons are always ready for combat," said Kahra.

"So I noticed," said James.

Amanda tapped the comm panel button on her chair. A whistle was heard over the comm system, then then McCoy said, "This is the captain speaking, red alert," a claxon was heard and the she continued, "All hands to battle stations!"

Kahra went over to the bridge's weapons locker, grabbed a phase, gave it to James and told him, "Better strap one on, Sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said James.

"You do know how to use one of these, right?" asked Kahra.

"No time like the present," said James.

Kahra looked at him steely eyed and said, "Next time you go to the holodeck, you'll be taking me with you, for combat training."

"I was joking, Lieutenant," said James, "after all you just have to point and shoot, right?"

"If you want to stay in the captain's good graces," said Kahra, "you'll have to learn to enjoy combat."

"Trust me, I do," said James.

"I didn't mean verbal combat," said Kahra, "don't you know anything about Klingon women?"

"No, I only have my learner's permit," said James, "maybe you can give me some pointers."

Kahra grumbled and walked away. At this point, Amanda looked up and said, "Mr. Troi, a word."

James walked over and Amanda murmured, "I wouldn't aggravate Kahra if I were you. She is as protective of me as a mother targ."

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain," he said.

The helmsman Lieutenant Lewis said, "We've reached the Altara Sector, Captain," as the ship came out of warp.

Amanda's heart beat faster as she saw the _Aurora_ on the view screen, clearly adrift in space. Pock marks adorned its hull. It had clearly been in battle, but no other ships could be seen.

"Mr. Troi," she said, "scan for life signs."

"Captain," said Mr. Troi, "subspace disturbance detected-"

But before he could continue, a large thunderbolt appeared on the view screen, which hit and rocked the ship, the ship's power briefly fluctuated and the ship de-cloaked.

Kahra called out, "Reconfiguring ablative plating."

"Can you bring up the shields and cloak the ship?" asked Amanda.

"I will try, Captain," said Kahra.

"Do or do not, Lieutenant," said Trevor.

"What?" asked Kahra.

"Never mind, Lieutenant," said Amanda, "do your best."

Kahra swore under her breath and said, "Shields inoperable, Captain. That electrical discharge blew out the relays and the cloak is off line."

Amanda tapped her comm badge and barked, "Captain to Gallagar, I need those shields and the cloak!"

"Working on it, Captain," answered N'ka, "I should have the shields back up to twenty-six percent in two shakes of a targ's tail, the cloak will take longer."

"And just how long is that?" asked Trevor.

"Half way between two twitches of a horse's tail and quick as a bunny," answered James.

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Kahra exclaimed, "Captain, we have shields!"

The entire bridge crew exhaled in relief and Amanda tapped the comm button on her chair and said, "Captain to Mr. Gallagar."

N'ka's said over the comm system, "Yes, Captain?"

"How soon until we get full shields?" she asked.

"Unknown, Captain," answered N'ka, "I've restored what I could via a patch job and we're currently working on the power relays and repairing damage to the ablative hull-plating."

"Good enough, Gallagar," said Amanda, "keep me advised."

"Yes, Ma'am," said N'ka.

"Captain out," said Amanda, who then turned toward the science station and asked, "Mr. Troi, can you detect where that electrical discharge came from?"

"Scanning, Captain," said James.

"And when you get a chance," said Amanda, "scan for life signs on the _Aurora_."

"Yes, Captain," said James and as he set to work, he sensed Amanda stand up, and approach his station. She leaned over and said softly, "I know I can count on you, Mr. Troi, to figure out what's going on."

James smiled at this, having served in Starfleet for more than four decades, such a comment from a commanding officer twenty years his junior might have been considered condescending at best, but of course, Amanda wasn't just his commanding officer, and he knew she meant she trusted him with her ship and her crew's safety, which was much important to her than her heart.

"Thank you, Captain," he answered softly, continued to look over his instruments then said, this time loud enough for the bridge crew to hear, "The electrical discharge appears to have come from the other side of Alkara IV."

"Excellent, Mr. Troi," said Amanda, "So what are we dealing with?"

"Uncertain, Captain," said James, "it appears to be impervious to our scanners. Judging from the electrical discharge pattern though, it seems to be coming from the thorium gas cloud above the planet."

"Well, I don't want to get any closer to that thing until we know more about it," said Amanda.

"Agreed, Captain," said James, "perhaps the crew of the _Aurora_ has more information."

"Sounds good," said Amanda, "Stevens, hail the _Aurora_."

After a few seconds, Trevor said, "I cannot raise them, Captain."

"Have you picked up any life signs on the _Aurora_ , Mr. Troi?" asked Amanda.

"Yes, Captain," answered James, "but roughly a third of the crew is not on board."

"Hmm," said Trevor, "so where is the rest of the crew?"

"Good question," said Amanda, "Mr. Troi, can Alkara IV support life?"

"Let me scan it, Captain," said James, who then shook his head and said, "No, it is a H class planet. No life signs detected, Captain."

"So if we're going to get any answers," said Amanda, "we'll have to beam over to the ship to get them. Is the _Aurora_ 's life support system working, Mr. Troi?"

"Scanning the _Aurora_ , now, Captain," said James, "life support appears to be the only system working. It appears the whole ship has been powered down."

"At least we won't have to use E.V.A .suits," said Amanda, "but before I send over a team, we better be sure we are not exposed like a bunch of sitting ducks." She tapped the comm button on her chair and said, "Captain to Gallagar."

"Yes, Captain," N'ka answered over the comm.

"What is your status?" she asked.

"Lieutenant Kahra and I have adjusted the ablative plating, Captain," said N'ka, "We should be able to take multiple electrical discharges with little to no damage. Also, Captain, I recommend we lower shields."

"Lower shields?" asked Amanda incredulously, "and this would be a good thing because…?"

"Well, Captain," said N'ka, "The reason why the initial discharge did so damage was that it amplified by the shielding, whereas the plating should deflect any damage."

"Understood," said Amanda.

"Believe me, Captain," said N'ka, "I don't like the idea, either, but even if the Mari'Ma _do_ attack, the _Asimov_ will give as good as she gets."

"All right," said Amanda, "You heard him, Lieutenant Kahra, lower the shields."

"Aye, Captain," she said.

Turning to Trevor, Amanda said, "Mr. Stevens, please lead an away team to the _Aurora_ to find out what is going on."

"Aye, Captain," said Trevor.

oooOOOooo

Transporter beams lit up the _Aurora_ 's heavily damaged bridge. Trevor was standing tall, beside him on either side, Kahra and N'ka had their phasers spread out to cover the room. Dr. Altara was standing behind them, tricorder in one hand and a medical bag in the other.

At that moment, a lieutenant commander in an engineering uniform stepped toward them, he smiled broadly and his bright white teeth stood out against his dark brown skin, his short straight black hair was a disheveled mess, his arm in a sling, "Stevens? N'ka? You two are a sight for sore eyes and Doc, I could _kiss_ you!"

Aquina came up to him, pulled out her med kit and mended the arm, asking, "How did you bust your wing, Blake?"

"Well, we got pretty shook up when the electrical discharge hit us, and worse, we lost so much power, we had to save our reserves to treat only the most critically wounded." When Aquina finished, Blake moved his arm around and with great relief said, "Oh, thank God! It would sure help if we could beam our other injured to the _Asimov_!"

Aquina said, "Our Sickbay is far too cramped."

"Well," said N'ka, "We could convert Science Lab Four into an auxiliary sickbay. However, the only person I can spare is Twig."

"Twig!" said Blake, laughing, "Is he still in your department!?"

"Yes, he is," said N'ka dryly, "He's like a fungus. He grows on you eventually."

"Don't worry, Blake," said Aquina, "I know how to work with him. I just have to help him stay focused. Well, I better get to your sickbay."

"It would be best if you beamed directly to our sickbay, Doc, the turbolifts are only being used for emergencies."

"Shouldn't be a problem, what do you think?" she asked Trevor and N'ka.

Trevor looked at N'ka, who said, "Oh, yes, Trevor, no problem."

Aquina tapped her comm badge, "Altara to McCoy."

"McCoy here," Amanda's voice was heard.

"Please beam me directly to the _Aurora_ 's sickbay," said Aquina.

"Prepare for beam out."

Aquina stood tall and said, "Energize," and disappeared in a sparkle.

N'ka then said with a smile, "Havinof, it seems we have to do something about your electric personality, its wreaking havoc with the time-space continuum."

"Yes, yes. Well, you can see the evidence of the havoc created by our unannounced project," said Havinof.

"A new one, Blake?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, we found a fragment of it in a gas cloud, and it's an amazing sight to see," explained the _Aurora_ 's chief engineer, "It's at least eighty thousand years old, and appears to be light years ahead of us."

"Wow. So do you guys have any thoughts on its origin or purpose?" asked Trevor.

"Well, to be honest there isn't much. We, hmm, well, we decided to hide it from Starfleet, at least until we could understand it better," said Blake," You know, after all, we _did_ discover it, and thought we should get to study it a bit before the free-for-all."

N'ka nodded, "Makes sense enough. So what's your timeline for the electrical issue?"

"About four and half hours ago something activated it, and it started shooting those electrical discharges out," explained Blake, "We got struck about five minutes later, took out all our EPS, but then we didn't get struck again. So we figured it was best to keep powered down. Thankfully we were able to send you that distress call."

"Glad we were able to get to you so quickly," said N'ka.

"Not half as glad as I am," said Blake, "It was a nightmare, stuck with _no_ sensors, _no_ weapons and _no_ shields with the likes of the Mari'Ma lurking around. Makes me thankful you pushed the _Asimov_ like I _know_ you had to, so thanks guys."

"You would do the same thing for us," said N'ka, quickly changing the subject, "so how are the folks on the artifact?"

"I sent a level nine probe out to the habitat module where the rest of the crew is held up, and they were able to use to probe to communicate that they are fine, not in any danger," continued Blake, "You know level nine probes."

"Yeah you can pretty much stick them into the middle of a sun and they'll be fine," said N'ka.

Trevor then said, "All right, we're assuming they have rations, etc. What are your thoughts on the electric bolts?"

"So far not much, Trevor" answered Havinof.

An ensign in an engineering uniform walked up and asked Blake, "Sir?"

"Yes Ensign Merriweather?"

"Well, I was thinking. Do you know the concept of a lightning rod?"

N'ka shook his head, and Blake did the same. Stevens grinned, "You mean I know an engineering thing when you two don't? But then again maybe it makes sense that you don't, since most Federation planets control their weather systems."

"So, what is it Trevor?" N'ka asked.

"Essentially, it's from the olden times where you had thunderstorms and you didn't know where lighting would strike," explained Trevor, "So they would put up a tall iron rod high up on top of a building and a wire was attached to it that went along the side of the building which is attached to a rod in the ground to "catch" any lighting strikes. My grandparents have a farm in Michigan that has a _very_ old big red barn with a lightning rod on it."

"Cool, very cool, Trevor," said N'ka and looking at Blake, he continued, "All right, so setup a level nine probe with an inducement antenna on it, maybe even set it up with a negative polarity to help it draw in any electrical discharges."

"Yeah, it's a good start at least," said Blake.

Trevor turned to Kahra and said, "Since it appears neither ship is in any immediate danger from attack, beam back to the _Asimov_ in case the Mari'Ma _do_ make an appearance and advise the captain of the situation."

"Aye, Sir," said Kahra, saluting smartly.

"Ensign Madoff," said Blake, looking at an Andorian science officer, "You have the conn; let me know if you need anything."

"Aye, Sir."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Please see top of Ch. 1

 _Captain's log, supplemental, our chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Gallagar, is aboard the Aurora, helping her chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Havinof, set up a probe with a metal rod that theoretically will act like a lightning rod, which will attract and dissipate the electrical_ _grid which_ _created the electrical discharges that disabled the_ Aurora _and damaged the_ Asimov _. I say theoretically because Galagar and Havinov's first attempt was less than successful._

Amanda sighed, shifting in her command chair on the bridge uneasily, feeling slightly out of control of the situation and while she trusted N'ka Gallagar, she knew he and Blake Havinof were up to a bit of too much mischief and fun. She also knew deep down that the two of them were trying to jury-rig a solution out of nothing, and while in fictional stories everyone's first try works perfectly, the miscalculation of their first try had been cringe-worthy, to say the least. Looking over to James, she gave him a smile.

He smiled back, "My cousin knows what he's doing, Captain, most of the time. He just underestimated the charge of electrical potential. I think they'll do better this time."

"Better!?" Kahra asked with a laugh, "The electrical tube melted in half!"

"True, but at least the probe didn't explode," James said in his cousin's defense.

" _Aurora_ to _Asimov_ , electrical rod test two proceeding," N'ka's voice spoke over the comm.

On the view-screen they could see a metal rod attached to a spheroid probe emerging, and Amanda couldn't help wincing at the electrical torrent that seemed to light up the space all around, all of it centered on the probe.

Blake's voice came over the comm saying, "Rod integrity holding at ninety-nine point ninety-six percent."

"Captain, it appears that the electrical wave's magnitude has increased five hundred percent," James said, looking at his station's readout.

"Kahra, how is the ablative hull-plating looking?" asked Amanda.

"Hull integrity at one hundred percent, Captain," said Kahra, "it's deflecting the electrical charge as  
devised."

"Magnitude has increased up to fifteen hundred percent, Captain," James said with slight awe in  
his voice.

The vortex of electrical charge was like the eye of a massive hurricane, and it was obvious that it was all centered on the object in a gas cloud not very far away.

"What power such a device must possess," said James softly, "to borrow a phrase from your great-grandfather, 'fascinating.'"

"Increasing polarization field," N'ka's voice said over the open comm, "keep an eye on the integrity."

"Captain, it appears to be working, magnitude reducing: twelve hundred percent, eleven hundred and fifty percent."

"Rod integrity ninety-five point three percent," said Blake.

"Magnitude is at six hundred and twenty-five percent," said James, "four hundred percent, two hundred and fifty percent, ninety percent, twenty-five percent."

"Moving probe to origination source," said N'ka.

On the view-screen, the torrent of energy, which was now far smaller, seemed to grow bigger as the probe, with the rod pointing at the cloud, started to travel towards the source of the electrical energy until it stopped one kilometer from the cloud.

"Magnitude holding at one hundred and twenty percent," said James, "It appears stable Captain."

"Good, raise shields," said Amanda.

"Shields raised, Captain," said Kahra.

"Now we wait," said Amanda, "If we don't have any electrical discharges in the next fifteen minutes, then we'll head over to help the _Aurora_ 's stranded crew on the habitat module."

oooOOOooo

 _Chief medical officer's log, supplemental, Dr. Altara reporting, I have been treating members of the_ Aurora _for mostly minor injuries while Lieutenant Twig and Nurse Reynolds have been setting up Science Lab Four as auxiliary sickbay. I have just been notified that the_ Asimov _is heading for a habitat module that is attached ancient satellite on the other side of the planet, where a third of the_ Aurora _'s crew has been stranded for over nearly six hours. I am in the process of setting up triage._

Aquina tapped her comm badge and said, "Altara to Reynolds."

Reynold said over the comm, "Yes, Doctor?"

"How close are you to finishing up there, Nurse?"

"Another fifteen minutes should do it, Doctor."

"Do you think Lieutenant Twig can manage without you?"

"Hmmm," said the nurse.

"Never mind, I'll manage," said Aquina, "Send over Twig when you are done and you stay there to receive patients."

"You want me to send _Twig_!?" asked Reynolds.

"Those are my orders, Nurse."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Reynolds.

"Altara, out," said Aquina and then said, "Computer, activate the emergency medical hologram."

A Mark One EMH appeared in the sickbay and said stiffly, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"Ah yes, Doctor," bubbled Aquina, "How _are_ you today?"

"Dr. Altara," said the EMH tersely, "May I remind you, once again, that I am a _hologram_ , I do not _feel_ anything!"

"Doctor," said Aquina gently, "may I remind you that the polite response is, 'Very well, thank you.'"

The EMH sighed and said, "As you wish, Doctor Altara," paused and parroted, "Very well, thank you."

"Much _better_ and please, call me Aquina. We are colleagues after all!"

The EMH sighed again and said, "Aquina, _please_ state the nature of the medical emergency, or did you activate me yet again for another one of your heart to heart chats!?"

"There is an actual emergency this time," assured Aquina, "We have responded to a distress call from the _Aurora_. About a third of her crew, about fifty people, are aboard a habitat module that was struck by an electrical discharge nearly six hours ago and they are going to be transported directly here. I need you to assist me with triage."

" _Triage_ , is that all, Aquina?" asked the miffed EMH, "I am capable for much more than _that_."

"I would have you treating patients in the auxiliary sickbay," said Aquina gently, "but there are no holographic projectors there."

"Will I have someone to assist me, Aquina?" asked the EMH, "any idiot will do."

At that moment Lieutenant Twig came in.

"Maybe I should have been more specific," said the EMH.

"Nurse Reynolds sent me, Doctor Ma'am," said Twig.

"Ah yes, Clyde," smiled Aquina, "I need you to do a bit of double duty. We are expecting the rest of the _Aurora_ 's crew and we are a bit short handed."

"I dunno nothin' 'bout treatin' no sick folks, Doctor Ma'am," protested Twig.

"Where did you _find_ him, Aquina, was he half stuck in a hill somewhere!?" asked the EMH.

"Clyde, I will need you to take patients who can walk to Science Lab Four, " said Aquina, "make sure they are comfortable, get them a blanket, but don't offer them food or liquids, just in case they need surgery. In general, offer TLC."

"Hm, no liquids," said Twig, "I guess my homemade hooch is out, then."

"Hooch?" asked the EMH.

"Moonshine," said Twig, "Don' y'all know _nothin'_?"

"Moonshine, moonshine," muttered the EMH, searching computer records and then looked up shocked and demanded, "Are you suggesting giving alcohol to _patients_!?"

"Now, Doc," said Twig, "I wuz kiddin'. Can't y'all take a joke!?"

"That is _Doctor_ to you, Lieutenant," said the EMH.

"Calm down gentleman," said Aquina as her comm badge beeped and she tapped it.

Trevor spoke over the comm, "Stevens to Altara."

"Altara here," said Aquina.

"Prepare to receive a transport of six," said Trevor, "they all need immediate treatment."

"Transport them directly to our med beds," said Aquina.

"Energize," said Trevor and six officers materialized on the beds.

The EMH said, "That is all we have room for on the beds in here. Put the rest in the Science Lab Four."

"Yes, Doctor," said Trevor patiently, "Do you agree Dr. Altara?"

"Yes, Sir," said Aquina and turning to the EMH she said gently, "please see to the patients here, Doctor, I will be in the other room. Twig, please assist the Doctor."

The EMH stepped over to a patient, who happened to be the _Aurora_ 's executive officer, Commander Julie Sanderson, a human in her mid-thirties. Her long brown hair was matted over her pale face, which was badly bruised and her right leg was in an improvised splint. He began to scan her with a tricorder.

"HaShem be praised," she murmured.

"I am a doctor," said the EMH, "not a Hebrew deity."

Julie's eyes popped open and she groaned, "What is a Mark One EMH doing here!?"

"Treating you, Commander," the EMH said dryly.

At that moment Amanda walked into sickbay and said, "Hello, Julie, you got pretty banged up, how about the rest of your people on the module and the artifact?"

"We're doing fine Amanda. I was the unlucky one who happened to be on a ladder when we had a major disturbance," said Julie, "The rest are a little shook up, mostly just bruises, nothing more."

"And John?" said Amanda.

"You know him, happy as a clam. Very little can shake him up." said Julie.

"Excuse me, Captain," said the EMH, "I need to treat this patient. Your conversation will have to wait."

"Has he been getting bedside manner lessons from you, Amanda? He sounds like the real McCoy," said Julie.

"He is Dr. Altara's pet project," said Amanda, "She has had this EMH program for years, wouldn't dream of getting an upgrade."

"Not surprising. Believe me, compared to the rest of _our_ crew, Aquina has very few eccentricities, and it must be nice to have a second doctor when necessary."

"That and Dr. Altara is determined to teach this EMH a proper bedside manner," said Amanda.

"As I understand it, Captain," said the EMH, "your great-grandfather, Dr. Leonard McCoy, was infamous for his less than warm personality and _he_ rose to the rank of admiral!"

"He also had to work with my great-grandfather, Ambassador Spock, for decades" countered Amanda sternly, "that would make anybody cranky!"

"I see in your case the saying is true," said the EMH, "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"He's perfect. I wonder if Aquina would be willing to part with a copy. I'm sure he'd make good company for Gina on occasion," Julie said brightly.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," said Amanda, "Actually, N'ka would be your man to ask about that sort of thing."

"Hmmm, good point," said Julie, grinning, "Can you let him know I'm in here?"

"Sure thing," said Amanda.

"I am glad to have N'ka around to help us get the _Aurora_ ship shape," said Julie.

"Well, enjoy his services while you can," said Amanda, "The _Yosemite_ and the _Nautilus_ are about a week behind us and is a good thing, too, because we are due to at Starbase 803 in about a month."

Amanda sensed sadness in her friend Julie, which she covered with a cheerful smile, "Sounds important. Where are you going, or can you say?"

"Oh, nothing top secret. We're escorting my parents and grandparents' ship, the _Valiant_ , to Kronos."

"Wow, some state occasion?"

"Sort of," said Amanda, "my brother is marrying a Klingon woman from an important house."

"And your Klingon house is important?" asked Julie.

"Well, yes, my grandmother's house is rather important," smiled Amanda.

"Captain!" said the EMH sternly, "I must attend to this patient."

"Okay, okay," said Amanda, "I'll leave before you blow a circuit. I'll let John know how you're doing so the EMH here isn't inundated by captains."

"Thank you, Captain," said the EMH.

"Yeah, thanks, Amanda," said Julie.

oooOOOooo

Later that night, Julie lay in a biobed, the lights were down low, when she saw a shadow emerge from a ceiling hatch, and land softly next to her.

"Hey Julie, so who won, you or the ladder?"

"Hey, it was close, and it's not like it fell and impaled me," she said grinning at him.

"That only happened that one time, but you won't let me forget it, will you?"

"An engineer taken down by his own ladder? Never. Anyhow, I guess I have to ask for a rain check on our re-match, N'ka, at least until Gina gives me the okay."

"Gina? You forgot that you also have to get past Aquina, too, it's a double header."

"I can hardly wait. At least with my injuries, we will be more evenly matched."

N'ka snorted, "Oh, really!? Is _that_ what you think?"

"Yeah, I have had to hold myself back in the past. Face it, N'ka, I'm younger and faster!"

"Well, how about healing up first? Maybe we can arm wrestle instead?" he said, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What's all this talk about arm wrestling?" demanded the EMH, "Commander, my patient needs her rest! I don't need you here upsetting her!"

"Who's upsetting me!?" said Julie, "He's cheering me up!"

"And people say I need to improve _my_ bedside manner," said the EMH, rolling his eyes, "meanwhile, you are disturbing the other patients."

" _What_ other patients?" demanded Julie, looking around the empty Sickbay.

"Never mind that!" said the EMH, "are you going to leave Commander Gallagar, or do I need to call security?"

"Computer, shutdown and run a level three diagnostic on the EMH," said N'ka smiling as the EMH vanished with a look of outrage on his face.

" _Thank you_ , N'ka," smiled Julie, "now I have you to _myself,_ at least for a while."

N'ka looked around, saying, "Oh, I'm I going somewhere?"

"Well, not just you. Amanda says the _Asimov_ 's next assignment is to escort the _Valiant_ to Kronos."

Julie saw N'ka's face darken and she shivered as a slight growl emitted from his lips.

"I'm sorry, N'ka, I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you'd be happy to visit Kronos."

"It's alright, Julie. For most people, a planet is just a planet, but for me, Kronos reminds me of obligations I haven't attended to. Do you remember what I said about how my dead wife and I were in death's grip and I wasn't taken?"

"How Starfleet rescued you and brought you back from the brink? Yes. So what does that place represent for you?"

"Death, well, perhaps death, anyway, if it wasn't for a vision I had, I would likely have separated myself from the crew and sought it in battle. But after she died, I tested myself and afterwards I had a vision of her telling me to live the best I could, to live life to the fullest. But it's likely her brother will challenge me and one of us will die, and my crew will probably not like seeing that side of myself, definitely a clash between Federation and Klingon values. I may actually see if Havinof would have me on the _Aurora_ , instead."

"And leave Twig in charge!? I never took you for a coward" she said sternly.

He grinned, taking her handing, saying, "You have a Klingon's heart, you know that, right?"

"Darn' tootin', now we must face our enemies, mustn't we?"

"True, we must. Anyway, the EMH is probably right about you needing rest. Do you need anything, maybe some soup?"

"Soup? Well, maybe, but I don't want to get in trouble with Aquina. I only woke up a few minutes ago."

"I'll let her know you're awake so the prodding can begin," he said grinning.

"You really don't like doctors do you?"

"Not really. I tend to be my own medic most of the time, and if Aquina saw all the plasma burns I get, she'd probably never let me out of this place."

Julie snorted, "Well, maybe you'd let Gina do your physical. She wouldn't judge."

"Maybe… I'll think about it. Well, I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thanks N'ka, I'd like that."

N'ka nodded before he hit the wall and dropped out of sight.

ooOOOooo

James was sleeping soundly on his bunk when he was awakened by the sound of his cousin, N'Ka, landing softly on the floor of their quarters from the hatch in the ceiling.

"What time is it?" murmured James.

"Zero two hundred hours," whispered N'ka, "go back to sleep."

"Forget it," said James, sitting up, "I'm wide awake, now. Where have you been?"

"On the artifact, Cousin."

"At zero two hundred!? Try again, N'ka."

"If you must know, I stopped by Sickbay after my shift."

" _You_ , in _Sickbay_!? What did you break, your neck!?"

"No, I didn't go for me," said N'ka, rolling his eyes, "I was visiting Commander Sanderson, who had a broken leg."

"Hmm, Commander Sanderson, I'm not familiar with the Aurora's crew roster. Who is he?"

" _She_ is the Aurora's XO and one of the lead scientists. Julie broke her leg falling down a ladder."

"Oh, we're on a first name basis, huh, N'ka? Sounds like you two are pretty cozy."

"It's not like that. Julie is a very talented in various weapon disciplines, so we often spar, as well as trade off our knowledge. Plus, she has a warrior's heart."

"Ooooo, like two ships passing in the night!?"

"She's a friend, and Havinof and I have been teaching her how to wield a Bat'leth. Strangely, it is one of the few weapons she doesn't have good familiarity with. In return she's been teaching me how to wield a Scottish claymore. Well, that and she even gives the captain a run for her money. It's fun when we can all get in a good spar."

"It sounds like the two of you are close."

"It's true; she's probably one of the few non Klingon women I'd think about being with. But at the same time it's been barely two years since J'ashih left, and she's waiting for me in Stovokor. I should have died with her that day; I didn't, but I should have. "

James' face immediately sobered and he said, "I know N'ka. I know about the pain in your heart. I can feel it like it was my own. But finding someone may help. Goodness knows it has helped me."

"I'll think on it, though procrastination is my name. When I first met her I suppressed it, but maybe in time..."

"Be honest with yourself, and her, when you're ready. In the meantime, know I'm here for you."

"I'd lay my life down for you, James. And I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Please see top of Ch. 1

 _Chief science officer's log Stardate, 8891103.2, Commander Troi reporting, per orders from my captain, I, along with my cousin, the chief engineer and several members from our science and engineering teams will be serving in the module attached to the artifact, both to see if the electrical discharges can be settled, as well as to continue the scientific studies that were already well under way. I am looking forward to advancing my discipline on the ship as her chief science officer, as well as hopefully conducting stealth observations of members of our science and engineering crews. In addition, the fact that we are on a scientific find of high esteem certainly intrigues me.  
_

N'ka, James, and three members of the science crew beamed to the forward module.

"Welcome, welcome. I am John, your tour guide. If you will follow me I will give you the grand tour," said a male human who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a pair of shorts and sandals.

"Hey, John," said N'ka, smiling and shaking his hand. Looking around, he said, "So, Havinov outdid himself I see."

"Oh yes, he certainly made this rigorous shanty shine like gold. N'ka, I hope if you don't mind my saying so, but you appear to have a mirror image."

N'ka laughed, and extending his arm toward James, he said, "This, while appearing to be a mirror image, it isn't completely. This is James Troi, our chief science officer, and he also happens to be my cousin."

"Nice to meet you, John," said James, using the Vulcan greeting.

"My, your hand split in two. I have a few other fellas that can do that. Well, come on," he said, beckoning them to follow him.

The module appeared to be actually seven or eight long term living modules that had been Jerry-rigged together to form sets of different buildings. Essentially though, there were five sections. First, there was a large galley filled with tables, and a large kitchen that contained both replicators and equipment for making handmade food, which filled the room with its mouthwatering aromas. At least it was mouthwatering to the crew members of the _Asimov,_ who had to make do with replicated food. The second consisted of several rooms that served as crew quarters, with two sets of bunk beds in each one. These quarters were quite small compared to those on the _Aurora_ 's, only slightly bigger than those on the _Asimov_. The third and largest section was an array of laboratories and individual offices for all the members of the away-team. The fourth appeared to be mostly storage. The fifth was a staging area with supplies and a hatch into the artifact.

"Well, that's the tour. N'ka, Havinov should be around here and James, I believe Malcolm, who is Julie's third, is on the lower section. He should be able to introduce you around," John said, before walking off.

"He was nice," said James, smiling.

"Yes, John is one of a kind," N'ka said, dropping the case he had been carrying and started getting his equipment together for the artifact.

Doing the same, James said, "So, who is he?"

"He's John. Did you bump your head, James?"

"N'ka," said James glaringly, "What does he _do_ on the _Aurora_?"

"Besides being the tour guide?"

"Yes."

"Um, well. I think it would be more fun if you guessed."

"N'ka, I'm going to need to know for my report."

"Oh well, you're no fun. He's the captain of the _Aurora_."

"The what? But…what? I, please tell me your joking, N'ka."

"Nope, he's the ship's captain. He often jokes that when he's in uniform it's only because either Gina or Julie tricked him. Mostly the crazy act is just that, but he loves fooling new people."

"Great, any other rites of passage you've got planned out for me?"

"Not yet, but if I think of one, you'll know after the fact."

"Thanks, N'ka."

oooOOOooo

James marveled. After being pranked, or at least semi-pranked by N'ka, he found himself in a state of suspended disbelief regarding his surroundings. There were lighted symbols on various panels that seemed to shine with the enormous power that so easily disabled the _Aurora_ like a giant swatting a fly. There were holes in the ceilings and next to them there were Federation style ladders that had seemed to be have been placed by the science and engineering crews.

"It's a sight to see," Trevor said, walking up to him.

"Commander," he said, smiling in greeting, "I quite agree. It's quite a find."

"So, I understand that John gave you a tour," said Trevor with a small smirk.

"Yes, why did no one seem fit to inform me?"

"There was a bit of a bet going around to see if you'd work it out by yourself or not. Not to worry, despite how he acts, John is as sane as Amanda."

"So not at all?" James asked, grinning.

"Well, it's out with the jury on that one," Trevor said, smiling at his own joke.

A loud thwap sound behind them startled both of them, and they realized N'ka had apparently jumped down from the floor above.

"N'ka, what in the world," Trevor said, trying to catch his breath.

"Not to worry, it seems the originators of this place were very adept at jumping, and if you know how to land correctly, there are these springy landing pads under each hole. Though considering Julie broke her leg on one of these, I'd recommend the slower way of getting around, at least for those less physically inclined."

"So other than insulting us, is there a reason you came down?" Trevor said jokingly.

"Yeah, John wants you on the top level. He's hoping with your skills in xenodialetics , that you'll be able to make sense of what's written up there," N'ka.

"All right, N'ka, lead on," Trevor said.

N'ka led them up the ladder to the second floor. Here, there was more mystery as various machines occasionally moved and hummed, but their purpose was wholly unknown. After going up five more levels, they found John, who was studying various consoles, along with other scientists, and then in a corner it appeared some of the consoles had been removed, and Havinov appeared to be studying something behind it.

"Hello, Trout, glad you could make it," John said, greeting them.

"Hey, John, it's good to see you. I'm just surprised I would be considered a linguist with the experts in your crew," said Trevor, smiling.

"Well, frankly they have come and gone, Trout. But there has to be a reason Amanda keeps you around, and I think it's because you have a lucky big toe."

Trevor laughed and before going to have a look at the panels, he said, "Well, I'll try not to trip anyone over with it."

oooOOOooo

About the time James was becoming acquainted with the _Aurora_ 's officers and the artifact, Julie entered her quarters on the _Aurora_. Tapping the security panel, she felt the whoosh of air against her face and she said, "Computer, lights."

The darkened interior lit up to show the inside of her quarters, and after having to muscle through not just one chief medical officer, but two, she was glad to be sleeping somewhere other than Sickbay tonight and that was only with a promise to Gina that she'd call for help, along with a counseling session tomorrow morning, along with _another_ check-up.

Entering, she was greeted with a familiar sight. For most people, they left their families behind when they joined Starfleet, but she had brought some of her family, especially her Mom and Dad, with her. On one wall, was a variety of weapons ranging from daggers, short and broad swords and two great-swords of different styles. She also had a few replicated weapons, which included a bat'leth. She hadn't been able to get a real version of it, but she had only recently been introduced to that form of Klingon weaponry.

Well, at least she knew what to ask for Dad for when he asked her what she wanted for her birthday, a bat'leth. As a retired tactical officer, he had the know-how to find authentic weapons. In one her chests, she had a set of ranged weapons. She kept them there because having them on display tended to make people nervous. _"I wonder how N'ka handles that,"_ she thought and then smiled, _"not that he has much room on the_ Asimov _!"_

On the opposite wall was her mother, well, photos of mother, most of them showed her in differing attire, as it was almost a bit of a comedic joke that her mother had exposed her to every religion under the sun, the moon, and the sky due to her job as both a professor of religious studies and as a mother who wanted her daughter to have her eyes open to all the possibilities in existence. Due to that, she'd sometimes pray to multiple deities, and whenever she went somewhere new, she'd always check out the different temples to pray to the different deities, or learn a new belief system, as she soaked it all up like a sponge.

Some people didn't understand how someone could combine spirituality with physical combat, like somehow the two were incompatible. However, she found that the discipline required for combat paralleled and supported the discipline required for spirituality. In fact, once she learned about the spiritual practices of a particular planet, she would also pick up what she could about its combat forms.

As she prepared for bed, she sighed and thought, " _Two weeks seems like forever before I can spar with N'ka, again, but Gina's release instructions were clear,_ _ **no**_ _sparring, period_."Although she had only known the _Asimov_ 's new chief engineer a few months, she found herself intrigued by him because he was unlike any other man she had ever met. Sparring with him reminded her of when she trained with her father, definitely not a bad thing, because up until now, no man had come close to the man who raised her.

oooOOOooo

On the artifact, John, Trevor, James and N'ka stood in front of the control panel that John had accidentally activated, which turned on the electrical generator. Other scientists and engineers from the _Aurora_ and _Asimov_ worked in the background. Trevor scanned the panel with his tricorder, which fed the symbols into the universal translator.

"Hmmm, the translator says we have a logographic language here," said Trevor, "which will make translation a quite bit more difficult."

"You mean like the language used by the ancient Egyptians, Trout?" asked John, "That seems pretty primitive for something this advanced."

"You're thinking 'pictographic,' Captain," said James, "although you are close. Traditional Chinese is a Terran example of a logographic written language. Both use pictures to represent words, or even concepts, rather than letters, but logographic languages are usually more sophisticated than pictographic ones."

"Hmmm, so were in for even more of a doozy," John said, "Well, pull up a seat, and keep that lucky big toe handy, Trout. We're going to need it."

oooOOOooo

N'ka sighed, it had been a few hours since they had gotten up here, and frankly no one was sure what any of the writing meant. Trying to keep busy, useful and out of the way, he and Havinof had pulled one, then a second console back, and to their surprise, there was no cabling. In fact, there was no distinguishable way of telling how they were powered and right now they were thinking somehow they were gridded to the floor. Grabbing some water, N'ka sat on one of the many cushions that served as seating for those working there and reclined his head back. He smiled a little as Trevor was pacing, probably deep in thought.

" _The commander is a likable man for sure,"_ N'ka thought, _"but wait..."_ Looking up, he saw there was a green dot that was moving along the ceiling, almost following Trevor. In fact, as Trevor started pacing the other way, it followed him, too. "Commander, can you stand still for a second?" he asked.

Trevor looked at him with a somewhat unsettled expression and said, "I know my pacing may be annoying, N'ka, but it's how I think."

The green dot had stopped with him.

"Um, I have a bit of a strange theory, maybe even a bit crazy," said N'ka, "Would you mind walking over here, Commander?"

The green dot continued to track Trevor. N'ka glanced down. _"Whoa!"_ he thought, as he saw that the floor tiles went down with Trevor's every step. "Oh my!" N'ka exclaimed.

"What is it, N'ka?" John said, looking up from a padd he was studying.

"All right," N'ka said, standing up, "Now, I remember James once talking about how one of the fundamental mistakes people make when studying an unknown culture is making assumptions, or worse correlating their reality with the one they are dealing with."

"That's true, N'ka," agreed James, "In fact, when first dealing with the Nauceen, it took a long time to realize that they were naturally deaf, and the sounds the consoles made didn't mean anything, but the ultraviolet lights did."

"For moment, could everyone but the commander to look at the ceiling?" asked N'ka, "Then Commander, could you walk from one side of the room to the other and then stop in the middle?"

As everyone complied, John started to ask, "What are we-" then stopped and said, "Wow, check it out! N'ka, Vulkie, does that look like writing to you up on the ceiling, as well?"

"Possibly," said James, ignoring the annoying nickname, "But how is he interacting with that dot?"

"The tiles press down as he walks," Havinof pointed out, "So, the ceiling is the screen…and the keyboard is the _floor_!"

"Wow," John said, before tapping his comm badge, "Lieutenant Johnson, I need you to bring the entire linguistic team back up here immediately, we've found something big."

"We should probably also get some anti-grav tiling for the floor," N'ka said to Havinov, "as we probably don't want to type in any more commands that may do something else."

"Of course," said Blake, "In the meantime, how do we get down?"

"Gotta risk it," N'ka said, "Many people have been walking around here, so I suggest we go with it and see what we can figure out."

"Alright, let's clear the floor up here right now," said Blake, "and we'll come back in with some anti-gravs until we know what we're typing."

oooOOOooo

Having set up the anti-grav panels, which essentially created a floor about three millimeters off the ground, they now had a floor that no longer made the green light go around the screen above them. Lieutenant Johnson and his crew had also setup a two dimensional holographic projector of the display onto ceiling, which acted like an electronic white board that the team could make notes on. Unlike the script on the 'consoles,' which they later realized to their chagrin was purely decorative, the script on the ceiling appeared to be a precursor language and had roots of about nineteen languages including various dialectics of Klingon, Romulan, as well as various Terran languages. At the moment they didn't know what _any_ of it said, and so they had set the anti-grav panels to a clear setting, so the team could study the floor for any sign of a corresponding language.

"Wuka, wuka, wuka, fellas," said John, coming over to N'ka, James and Trevor. "I think we need to take a break and eat before Julie has our hides."

"True, though mostly _your_ hide, right?" Trevor said, grinning.

"You know it," said John, "I'm sure you do the same for Amanda, on occasion."

"Hey, John," said N'ka, "can I talk to you off script, for a second?"

"Sure, N'ka," said John, starting down the ladder.

"Well, right now I'm sorta on your crew, right?" asked N'ka, hedging.

"I'd agree with that, sorta," John said, continuing to climb.

Forgoing the ladder, N'ka leapt down to the cushioned pad on the floor below and said, "Well, the thing is, I kinda need my annual physical, as I'm a little bit overdue."

Trevor stopped, stared down the hole and said incredulously, "A _little_!? Try ten months! Aquina's been wrangling to get you in for your physical since you came aboard!"

"Well, it's just that although I like Aquina, she just seems to be too nice and sweet," admitted N'ka, "It would be awkward."

"But you feel comfortable with Gina?" asked John, reading between the lines.

"Yeah, she is more down to earth," said N'ka, "but, I am not assigned to the _Aurora_ , so I don't think I can just show up on your Sickbay without going through the proper channels, or back channels, if need be."

John scratched his head, saying, "Well, _I_ don't have a problem with it. I'm sure Gina wouldn't and if it means you get your physical, I can't imagine Amanda or Aquina would object, either. Your good doctor is hardly territorial."

"Aquina would be thrilled!" interjected Trevor.

"And you think we could get it by Starfleet Medical?" N'ka asked.

"It is a lynch-pin, but I'll talk to Amanda about it," said John, "but since you are working with us on the artifact, that may be more than enough."

"All right, thanks, John," said N'ka.

"By the way, Captain, said James, "I need to go to the _Asimov_ and brief the captain on what we have found here as her liaison as chief science officer."

"Oh, go ahead, Vulkie!" said James.

"Oh, that's right, James, you're late for your 'working lunch' with the captain," winked N'ka.

"Yeah," said John, "since Trout isn't there to hound her into eating, you better go!"

oooOOOooo

Trevor rolled out of his rack in the men's section of the barracks on the habitat module. After quickly brushing his teeth, shaving, combing his hair, he got dressed and eagerly headed to the galley for some genuine fresh made breakfast. That was one thing he especially looked forward to when the _Asimov_ met up with the _Aurora_. The scientists assigned to the _Aurora_ were quite particular when it came to their provisions. John was happy to oblige them, even to the point of setting up a fully stocked kitchen on the module, including a supply of fresh eggs that came from a hen house aboard _Aurora_ that was kept for "agricultural studies," a luxury the _Asimov_ 's crew quickly availed themselves of. As he stepped into the galley, he waved at Amanda, who was headed to one of the tables with a full tray in her hands and was closely followed by James with an equally loaded tray. Trevor was glad to see her so happy being in a relationship with James and to see she was comfortable with deftly walking the tightrope required to date her subordinate. He stood in the chow line, happily taking in the aromas of bacon, sausage and _real_ maple syrup wafting through the air, which was harvested from maple trees in the _Aurora_ 's hydroponics bay. This explained why the _Aurora_ was affectionately called "The Farm" throughout Starfleet. Some people added the word "funny" to the phrase. Others, who knew the ship better, like those aboard the _Asimov,_ understood and _really_ appreciated the culinary reference.

"Hey, Trout," he heard behind him and turned to see John, who grinned broadly and said, "I always liked your appreciation for good food."

"What is the old saying, 'An army travels on its stomach'?" asked Trevor.

"Beats me, you're the language wonk, Trout," said John, slapping Trevor's shoulder, "Speaking of which, the linguistics guys are getting nowhere fast upstairs. We brought in the folks from the _Yosemite_ and the _Nautilus_ and even _they_ are stumped. I would appreciate more of your lucky big toe on this one, Trout."

"Do I have time for breakfast? Those waffles look _really_ good!" said Trevor.

"'Breakfast waits for no man,' Trout," said John, just as a female ensign passed and he added, "or woman."

Trevor grinned as he arrived at the front of the chow line and asked the server, "How are the Belgian waffles?"

"Awesome, Sir!" he said enthusiastically.

"Great! Give me two!" said Trevor.

"Bacon or sausage, Sir?"

"Yes!"

"How would like your eggs, Sir?"

"Scrambled."

"Hash browns or country fried potatoes, Sir?"

"Country potatoes."

The server piled on Trevor's food and John said, "Cheffie, give me what you just gave him."

oooOOOooo

On the top floor of the artifact, with coffee cups in hand, Trevor and John scrutinized the readout on the ceiling.

"Hmmm," said Trevor, "it looks like there are several languages up there, but I am thinking the linguistics team already figured that much out."

"That they did, Trout, but as I said, they're stumped as far as figuring out what languages they are, never mind translating them."

"We need a Rosetta Stone," said Trevor and as he leaned closer to get a better look, opened his eyes with surprise, whistled slowly and pointing to a particular passage, he said, "If _that_ is what I think it is then we're going to need more than your garden variety linguist."

"What do you think it is, Trout?"

"I _think_ it's Etruscan."

" _Etruscan_? Never heard of it!"

"I'm not surprised. The Etruscans haven't been around since the fourth century BC on _Earth_!"

"Wow! But you're not sure it _is_ Etruscan, Trout?"

"Nope, and even if I were, I wouldn't have a clue about translating something _this_ old. What we need is an _archeo_ linguist!"

"Where would we dig up one of those, Trout?"

Trevor smiled broadly and said, ''I have a friend on temporary assignment aboard the _Yosemite_ who would find this right up his alley!"

"Let's get him over here!"

Trevor grinned to himself and said, "I should warn you, John, Professor Pearson is a civilian _and_ he is a tad bit, well, odd."

"You know Trevor, you may want to be careful about who you call odd."

"Why, because most of your crew is odd?"

"Precisely."

oooOOOooo

Professor Pearson stood in front of John and Trevor. The small, elderly, portly human sported a massive, white walrus mustache and was dressed like he was going into a Victorian holonovel as an explorer-khakis, wire rimmed spectacles, pith helmet and all.

"Good to see you, Professor!" said Trevor.

"Yes, yes, yes, Commander," nodded Professor Pearson with grin.

"Professor Pearson, this John, the captain of the _Aurora,_ " said Trevor, "John, this is Professor Dudley Pearson."

"Yes, yes, yes, Captain!" said Professor Pearson, extending his hand to John, who shook it.

"Please call me John."

"Yes, yes, yes, Captain," said the professor.

John smiled, "Yes, yes, yes, Professor."

John motioned to Trevor and Dudley to move further into the room. As they walked, Dudley leaned forward and sniffed John's coffee that was sitting on a table, his nose wrinkling like a bunny rabbit.

"Would you like some coffee, Professor?" asked John.

"Yes, yes, yes," said Dudley, who took John's coffee off the table, sipped it, smacked his lips rapidly, closed his eyes luxuriously and said, "Venezuelan French roast, excellent!"

"Glad you liked it, Professor," said John, "second hand coffee is sometimes of my favorite coffee, too."

"Yes, yes, yes," nodded Dudley, while holding the cup in hand, turned to Trevor and asked, "So, Commander, where are those Etruscan inscriptions?"

"That was what I was trying to explain to you, Professor," said Trevor, who used a stylus that interacted with the two dimensional interface to point at the ceiling above them, indicating to the text in question, asked, "Now, is _that_ Etruscan?"

Dudley's eyes grew wide with astonishment. Snatching the stylus from Trevor, he used it to circle the text in question and yelled, "Yes! Yes! Yes! But there's more than _Etruscan_ here," and underlining another other text, he added, "And _that_ , that I think is Sumerian. Hang on a minute!"

Dropping the stylus, Dudley dug into the satchel that was slung around him and pulled out what appeared a worn, well used journal that was hinted with brownish red clay and flipping through it, he picked up the stylus and pointed up at the ceiling and said, _"Here_ is Phoenician," and then moving the stylus horizontally, he said, " _That_ is Assyrian." He squinted his eyes, looked at the ceiling once more before flipping through the journal, but he didn't seem to find what he was looking for. With desperation, he seemed to flip back through the journal before sighing with exasperation. He dropped the journal like it meant nothing to him. He reached back into satchel and pulled out another journal, this one hinted with patches of greenish oxidized copper. He started flipping through the green journal, before pointing to the lower left of the screen, saying, "Yes, yes, yes, over _there_ is Coptic, and underneath it," he said, underlining another text, " _that_ is Berber and Captain, of all of these languages, I have studied Berber for _years_ and though I don't read any of the other languages fluently, the Berber passage essentially reads, 'Getting information for the seat of the defender.'"

Trevor looked excitedly at the Dudley, "Could it mean this computer system is looking for more information?"

Dropping the green journal and picking up the brown, Dudley dusted of the book lightly before opening it, rifling through the pages, then looking up at the ceiling and back down to the book a few times, he said, "Well, the Sumerian _seems_ to say, 'Light's word brings knowledge from the heavens to the hearth.' So it appears that Sumerian agrees with you, Commander. This computer, or rather, this place, seems to be seeking information from elsewhere."


End file.
